Failing and Falling 2: Ultimate Dimension
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: A sequel to Failing and Falling Things have been very peaceful in the XMen's lives, but when Mystique comes back with a new weapon, peace will be the last thing the XMen get. Not to mention a sorceress mutant and SHEILD! Kurtty Romy
1. The kidnapping

Author's Note: Well I would have had this chapter up sooner if my idiot father didn't cause the computer to screw up and lose a lot of stuff. Anyway, this story takes place two years after "Failing and Falling" at this point, Kurt and Kitty are high school graduates and Scott and Jean are married. Enjoy! (By the way, did everyone see "Ascension part 2?" It was friggin' incredible! )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He ran as fast as he could through the abandoned warehouse. He was being chased by a group of mutant hunters. He was Forge. A young man who was a mutant. He could create all sorts of inventions and devises by using a large fancy tool from his arm. The mutant hunters must have been after him for that.  
  
Forge slowed down his running and looked behind him. It looked like they were gone. He sighed for relief and turned around only to see a young mutant man with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"Thought you could out run me, huh?" he asked with a hasty tone.  
  
Now Forge was surrounded by a group of mutants. They all had different shapes and sizes. The white haired mutant was Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff. There was another with green tinted skin and yellow eyes. He very much resembled a toad. He name was Todd "Toad" Tolensky. There was one who was very big and muscular. He had silvery armored skin. His name was Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin. Then there was Victor "Sabretooth" Creed. He looked very dangerous. He had long brown hair, fangs, and long claws. There was a younger man with brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Lance "Avalanche" Alvers. There was a man with fiery orange hair and a maniac grin. He was John "Pyro" Allerdyce.  
  
"Looks like you have no where to go," a female said from above.  
  
Forge looked up and saw a bird fly down towards them, but the bird turned into a woman with blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. Her name was Raven "Mystique" Darkholme.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Forge asked.  
  
Mystique smiled and sprayed him in the face with gas that made him fall unconscious.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a quiet Saturday morning at Professor Charles Xavier's institute for mutants. The teens were sleeping in, some of the young adults were sleeping in, and all the older adults were walking around trying to find something useful to do.  
  
Nineteen year old Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner woke up that morning at eight- thirty. He looked over at his sleeping roommate Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. Kurt was always the first to wake up between the two.  
  
Kurt and Remy had only been in the institute for two years while the others living there lived there for several years. Kurt was recruited by the beautiful Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde. She had met him at the circus he used to perform at. Shortly the two fell in love and he had been with her ever since. Remy was recruited by Marie (or Rogue as everyone called her.) Remy was sent on a kidnap mission to kidnap Rogue. The evil mutant named Magneto had used a test potion on Remy that made him do whatever Magneto commanded. Eventually Remy came back to himself, but was attacked by Mystique. He had gotten amnesia because of the attack. Remy and Rogue also fell in love. Like Kurt and Kitty, they were inseparable.  
  
Kurt grabbed a pillow and walked over to Remy.  
  
"Gambit! Vake up!" he called smacking him on the head with the pillow.  
  
"Five more minutes, mon ami," Remy groaned.  
  
"Nein!" Kurt said shaking his head. "Ve have to go play a prank on ze girlfriends!"  
  
"No way," Remy said.  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You know those two filles get very dangerous when they're mad," Remy stated.  
  
"Are you scared of zem?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Of Rogue? Oui," Remy answered simply.  
  
"Zey von't get made," Kurt said. "I'll just put on mein best puppy dog look and zey vill melt! How can zey resist zis?" He made his lower lip pucker out and his golden yellow eyes watery.  
  
"You've been practicing, non?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ja," Kurt answered proudly. "Now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Okay fine," Remy answered sitting up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt teleported himself and Remy in front of Kitty and Rogue's room.  
  
"Ready?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy answered.  
  
Kurt opened the door and the two quietly walked into the room.  
  
"Zey're still asleep," Kurt whispered.  
  
Remy walked over to Rogue and Kurt walked over to Kitty.  
  
"On three we're gonna jump them," Remy whispered. "One...two....three!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Rogue yelled as she sat up and started spraying Remy with silly string.  
  
"Like, totally!" Kitty replied spraying Kurt.  
  
"Ach! Zey got us!" Kurt gasped.  
  
"Oui, they did, mon ami!" Remy agreed putting his hands over his face.  
  
"Keety, stop!" Kurt pleaded.  
  
Kitty stopped only because she ran out of silly string.  
  
"Ya'll thought ya'll could get us this tahme!" Rogue said. "But ya'll were wrong!"  
  
"Aww man, eet's going to take hours to get zis stuff out of my fur," Kurt said picking the silly string off.  
  
"Aww, Kurt, you're not, like, mad at me are you?" Kitty asked making her bottom lip pucker out and her eyes glossy.  
  
"No! Keety! Ach, don't use zat against me!" Kurt said.  
  
"Kuuurrrrt," she whined.  
  
"They're gonna kiss," Rogue whispered. "In three...two...one. And there they go! Ah'm goin' to take a shower n' stuff." Rogue quickly left the room.  
  
"I'm going to see what's left for breakfast," Remy said leaving as well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue walked out of the bathroom and walked back to hers and Kitty's room hoping to God that she and Kurt were finished making out. When she walked into the room, she saw that Kurt and Kitty were gone. She sighed for relief and began getting ready for breakfast.  
  
Rogue wore a dark green tank top with black pants. Since she could now touch, she didn't have to wear long sleeves and gloves all the time. She used to be untouchable until she walked into the chamber that was designed to enhance a mutant's powers. She could now control her powers completely, which meant she could have a normal relationship with Gambit.  
  
Rogue applied light makeup because Remy said she looked much more pretty with light instead of heavy like she used to wear it.  
  
She used her powers to control metal to make a necklace and ring come to her.  
  
When she was finished, she walked downstairs to the dining room.  
  
The only ones in the dining room still eating were Kurt, Kitty, Remy, Bobby, Jubilee, and Ororo.  
  
"Hey, ya'll," Rogue greeted grabbing some bacon and toast.  
  
"Good morning," Ororo greeted. She finished her breakfast and began to walk out of the room. "Remember, you all have a training session with Logan in an hour."  
  
Everyone moaned.  
  
Jean and Scott then walked into the dining room.  
  
"Why does everyone look so unhappy?" Jean asked.  
  
"Training session with Logan," Bobby "Iceman" Drake answered.  
  
"Oh," Jean said.  
  
"Hey, they're not that bad," Scott "Cyclops" Summers said.  
  
Everyone glared daggers at him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the training session,  
  
Kitty phased herself and Rogue through the ground as a paint shooter came towards them about to fire them with a paint bomb.  
  
"That was, like, close!" Kitty sighed.  
  
Two paint shooters came towards Remy and Kurt at the same time.  
  
"I can take them," Remy said throwing a charged card at both of them at the same time.  
  
Jean was having a little bit of trouble with hers. She had three of them on her and no cover. Her partner, Bobby, got plastered. She sent a telekinetic wave at the two in front of her, but soon found herself getting shot on the back. She fell forward from surprise and sighed. She looked back at the paint shooter, but something happened, her eyes began glowing a fiery orange. She held her hand out and sent a telekinetic wave at it. Her eyes returned back to normal green and she walked out of the danger room.  
  
No one knew about what had happened with Jean. She didn't talk about it nor did she talk to anyone really that day. Something was happening inside her, but she did not know what it was. 


	2. Gambit's Special Gift

Thanks a whole bunch too:  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: LOL yay for sugar! **hands you cookie**  
  
Kyma: You're welcome. I couldn't leave everyone who read FaF1 hangin' **hands you cookie**  
  
Personage: I'm glad I started this too! I'm really excited about this story. A lot will happen in it. **hands you cookie**  
  
Lid'l Rogue: Hey there, sis. **hands you cookie** There will be Romy in this chapter.  
  
Mrs Lebeau: Yer new name ROCKS! **hands you cookie**  
  
Author's Note: I finally got to see Dark Horizon part 1! It was so awesome! I liked the Rogue against Remy thing! And he tried not to hurt her! It was so cute! Oh and I'm gonna try type Remy's Cajun accent so I apologize in advance if it sucks.  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!: I meant to put this message in the first chapter, but please sign the petition that's in my bio. It's for a fifth season for X- men Evolution! PLEASE SIGN IT!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sunday morning nine AM,  
  
Kitty was the first to wake this time. She knew because Kurt and Remy didn't come in there unless they were afraid now. She smirked at that idea. Rogue was still asleep though. Perfect. It was Rogue's twentieth birthday today and they planned to give her a surprise party.  
  
Kitty quietly crept out of the room. She put her clothes on and phased through the floor to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Keety," Kurt greeted.  
  
"Kurt, like, where were you?" Kitty asked joining the numerous people at the table.  
  
"Vhat do you mean, Keety?" he asked.  
  
"You and Remy, like, didn't bug us this morning," she answered.  
  
"Ve vere busy," he answered truthfully.  
  
"I got de cake!" Remy said walking into the kitchen with a box.  
  
"Good, now we got another thing for you to do," Logan said pulling out his wallet. "Get Rogue out of the house for a few hours." He handed Remy two hundred dollars.  
  
"T'anks, Wolvie," Remy said. "I'll be sure to find a nice hotel."  
  
"REMY!" Logan growled.  
  
"Jus' kidding!" Remy said putting his hands up.  
  
Remy walked up stairs and saw Rogue walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey there, Cajun," she said kissing him good-morning.  
  
"Rogue, what do y' say we go an' get somet'ing to eat dis morning?" he suggested.  
  
"Hmmm okay," she said. ("He's up ta somethin'.")  
  
"Let's go, mon chere," he said offering his arm to her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Logan looked out the window as Remy rode off with Rogue on his motorcycle.  
  
"Okay, let's start decorating!" Kitty said.  
  
Jean used her powers to put the banner that said "Happy Birthday, Rogue," on it across the foyer. Jamie "Multiple" Madrox cloned himself into five Jamies to set the table. Kurt grabbed some balloons and tape and literally climbed the walls to tape the balloons to it. Kitty and Ororo helped wrap the gifts and Logan and Scott helped with the food. Xavier and Hank "Beast" McCoy were setting up the music.  
  
They were all able to get everything set up within three hours. Now they just needed to wait for Remy to return.  
  
"So, like, what did you get her?" Kitty asked Jean.  
  
"Scott, Ororo, and I bought her a really nice bracelet," Jean answered. "You?"  
  
"I was, like, a bit short on cash so I got her an Evanescence CD," Kitty answered.  
  
"Logan, Hank, and Xavier got her something rally expensive," Jean said.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A motorcycle," Jean answered.  
  
"Whoa!" Kitty breathed.  
  
"I wonder what Remy got her," Kitty said. "After all he's, like, Rogue's boyfriend."  
  
"I know what he got her," Jean said.  
  
"Oooh! What?!" Kitty asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait," Jean answered.  
  
"Aww!" Kitty pouted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay, Cajun, whut are ya up to?" Rogue asked at the pancake house he took her to.  
  
"Not'ing," he answered. "I know it's yo (your) birthday and I t'ought it would be nice if I took y' out ta breakfast."  
  
"Ah see," she answered not believing him fully.  
  
Just then his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, okay,"  
  
"Whut was that about?" she asked.  
  
"Wrong number," he lied.  
  
Really it was from Xavier telling him it was okay to come back. Now Remy just needed to wait until Rogue was finished eating.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Remy drove Rogue back to the institute. He was so excited about the party. He loved it when it was Rogue's birthday, but today was going to be very special for he had a very big surprise for her.  
  
The two walked into the institute and everyone popped out yelling, "Surprise!"  
  
"Oh mah gawsh!" Rogue gasped.  
  
"Like, happy birthday, Rogue!" Kitty said.  
  
"Oh mah," she breathed.  
  
She was so happy at that moment. Everyone remembered her birthday and they threw her a surprise party.  
  
The party was so much fun. She had received so many gifts from everyone there (though Bobby made her an ice sculpture that melted within an hour.) The gifts she didn't get were the big one from Xavier, Logan, and Hank and the one from her boyfriend Remy.  
  
"Rogue, please come with us," Xavier said directing her outside.  
  
Outside was a large item wrapped in red wrapping paper with a big red bow on it.  
  
"Go ahead, Rogue," Logan said.  
  
Rogue ripped the paper off and her eyes widened. It was the most awesome motorcycle she had ever seen.  
  
"Whoa!" she said. "T-This is mahne?"  
  
"Yes," Hank answered.  
  
"Thank you!" she said hugging all three of them.  
  
"Les' (let's) take it on a test drive, chere," Remy said.  
  
"Okay," she said hopping on it.  
  
Logan handed her the keys and Remy sat behind her. What she didn't notice was that Remy slipped something into her pocket.  
  
"Drive safe, Rogue," Xavier said.  
  
"Ah will," she said kicking the motorcycle in high gear and taking off faster than lightning.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Five hours later,  
  
"Wow, like, Rogue and Gambit have been gone for a long time!" Kitty said to Kurt looking at the window.  
  
"Ja, zey have," he agreed. "I hope zey haven't crashed or anyzing."  
  
"Kurt, like, don't talk like that!" she said.  
  
"Sorry, Keety," he replied with a small laugh.  
  
She looked at him and got a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's dig in to the cake!"  
  
"Alvight!" he said 'porting himself and her to the kitchen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue drove her birthday gift to the garage and turned off the ignition.  
  
"Ah love this gift," she said to Remy putting her helmet down.  
  
"Oui, me too," he agreed taking her hand. "Dere's one mo' (more) gift for y', chere."  
  
"Whut is it?" she asked.  
  
"Non, you'll hafta find it yo'self," he said.  
  
"Aww," she pouted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue and Remy walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt and Kitty eating Rogue's cake.  
  
"Uh-oh," Kitty said.  
  
"Busted," Remy said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Let's geet out of here," Kurt said grabbing Kitty and 'porting away.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah ain't mad at them," he said. "'Side, cake is bad for mah figure."  
  
"Y' know I'll still love y' no matter what y' look like, right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Why won't she reach into her pocket?" he thought.  
  
He smiled and took her hand. "Les' go to the balcony," he said.  
  
"Whah?" she asked.  
  
"Dinner's gonna start soon and I wanna be wit y' for a while," he answered.  
  
"Alrahght," she said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It's a little chilly out here," Rogue commented.  
  
"Yeah kinda," Remy answered looking at the sky. "It's beautiful out here tonight. De starry sky and y'."  
  
"Ya sure are a charmer, Remy Lebeau," she said putting her cold hands in her jacket pockets. "Whut's this?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
She pulled out a round object from her pocket. It was a ring. But it was no ordinary rind. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the glistening engagement ring. It had the most beautiful diamond on it. It was not huge, but it was not small. It was the perfect size for her.  
  
"Rems?" she questioned.  
  
"Will y' marry me, mon amour?" he asked looking deeply into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Oh Gawd," she breathed. "Yes!"  
  
She through her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss gratefully.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue walked into hers and Kitty's room. She wondered how long it would take for her to notice the engagement ring on her.  
  
"Kitty, ya there?" Rogue asked looking around the room.  
  
"Promise you won't, like, kill me?" came Kitty's voice from the closet.  
  
"Oh, Kit," Rogue sighed. "Ah ain't mad. Ya can have as much of that cake as ya lahke! Kurt too!"  
  
Kitty phased through to closet door and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Like, OH-MY-GOSH!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Whut?" Rogue asked pretending she didn't know that the valley girl was gaping at.  
  
"OH-MY-GOSH!" Kitty repeated. "That's, like, an engagement ring!"  
  
Rogue grinned.  
  
"Did Gambit propose to you?!" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered.  
  
Kitty squealed and hugged her friend. "That is, like, sooooo AWESOME!" she said. "You two are gonna, like, have the cutest kids!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "If they look lahke Remy then yeah," she said.  
  
"Oh they'll still be cute if they look like you, Rogue!" Kitty laughed. "Wow I can't believe this day! First you get an AWESOME motorcycle and now you're gonna be future Misses Rogue Lebeau. Wow that, like, sounds so awesome! We're gonna, like, have two married couples here! When are you gonna tell everyone?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Kitty!" Rogue laughed. "Ah'll tell everyone tomorrow."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I hope what was enough Romy for everyone! I'll try to squeeze some Kurtty in the next chapter. 


	3. Mystique's Plan

Thanks:  
  
SouthernSass: Haha I like yer name. Kurt/Kitty and Rogue/Remy are my faves too! **eats pixie stick** Mmm yum. **gives you cookie**  
  
Ishandahalf: Heehee yay for Romy!  
  
Lid'l Rogue: Teehee  
  
Mrs Rogue LeBeau: Hey ya changed yer name. I like it! I'll squeeze some Kurtty in 'ere.  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: LOL are ya on sugar high or somethin'? Haha. I totally forget to mention what Kurt gave to Rogue. I had it in my head, but totally forgot to put it in the chapter O_o. I'll hafta mention it in the chapter no?  
  
Wildcat1222: I read your Jott story. It was very cute!  
  
Kyma: Heehee I'm glad Kyma is liking this story!  
  
Tenzo: Thank ya!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forge woke up with a terrible headache. What had happened? Oh yes, those mutant hunters. They finally cornered him and captured him. But why? He looked around and found himself in a dark room lit by only one candle.  
  
"Hey, Mystique, he's wakin' up!" he heard the Pyro maniac with the Aussie accent call.  
  
The flame grew bigger and bigger until the point where you could see everything in the room.  
  
Pyro stood there grinning as he formed different shapes with his flames.  
  
Forge wanted to get up and run, but was strapped down to a chair.  
  
The door on the other side of the room opened and Mystique, Sabretooth, and Avalanche walked in.  
  
"Hello, Forge," said Mystique.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" Forge demanded irritated.  
  
"I want revenge on the damn human race and the X-Men!" she said through gritted teeth. "And I need you to help me with that."  
  
"The X-Men?" he questioned. "No! I've heard about them! They're a group of good mutants fighting to help the world and be accepted for what they are! You-You all must be the Brotherhood of evil mutants."  
  
"Some of us are," she corrected. "Sabretooth, Pyro, and Colossus was part Magneto's team of Acolytes until the X-Man named Rogue killed him. So now we are all a team. Soon you will be part of our team."  
  
"No!" he shook his head. "I won't help you! It's your fault the humans hate us! If you all would learn to just behave and not act like children then maybe things would be different!"  
  
Sabretooth and Lance lunged towards Forge, but Mystique grabbed their arms and held them back.  
  
"We need him alive, fools!" she growled.  
  
"I won't help you!" Forge repeated.  
  
"I thought so," Mystique replied reaching into her pocket and pulling out a vial filled with blue liquid. "This is the last of Magneto's potion. Once this is injected into you, you will be under my command." She jabbed the needle into his arm and pumped the liquid in him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day was filled with so many "Congratulations!" towards Rogue and Remy. They had told everyone that they were engaged to get married. When they had told everyone, the two decided to go on a date to celebrate.  
  
The kids and teens were in school, which meant the adults had the mansion all to themselves.  
  
Kitty sat in the common room watching TV. Very rarely did anyone get the TV all to themselves. She kept flipping channels until she landed on MTV while it was showing the music video to "Here without you" by 3Doors Down.  
  
"Zat's a nice song, ja?"  
  
Kitty looked over her shoulder and sat Kurt standing there.  
  
"Sit next to me, fuzzy," she said patting the seat next to her.  
  
He 'ported next to her and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Keety," he said and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hee-hee, I love you too, fuzzy-elf," she smiled.  
  
"I can't believe Rogue and Remy are getting married," he commented. "Zat's cool, zough I'm gonna lose mein roommate."  
  
"Same here," she said. "But that just means we get our own room for now!"  
  
"Ja," he replied. "Zat sounds cool to me."  
  
She put her head and his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I'm so glad we're together," she said. "I'm glad that we've had peace for two years now. I just hope it lasts forever."  
  
He knew she was serious when she didn't use the word "like" at all.  
  
"Me too, Kätzchen," he said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Peace was the last thing they were going to get, for they now had a new threat. Not only was Mystique out to get them, but now a group of humans were plotting something. SHEILD was this group. And one of the humans named Bolivar Trask now had a plan to wipe out the humans.  
  
"The mutants are dangerous," he said. "Something needs to be done about it! When the mutant attacked two years ago, I began building a super weapon to use against the mutants."  
  
"What kind of weapon?" a middle-aged man named Nick Fury asked.  
  
"The Sentinels," Trask answered. "Robots designed to search and destroy mutants. They have very, very powerful firearms. No mutant could possibly survive it."  
  
"What about the Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner?" Fury asked. "According to our files, Miss Pryde can phase through things and Mister Wagner and teleport. What if he 'ports out before he's hit?"  
  
"I never said we'd get every single damn mutant!" Trask replied annoyed. "I'm saying we have to try and destroy every mutant out there!"  
  
"The X-Men are not bad, though," Fury argued. "They defended this town when the evil mutants attacked. We can't just go and kill a mutant simply because he or she is a mutant! There are children who are mutants! Are you telling me you would kill a child?!"  
  
"They are monsters, Fury!" Trask shouted. "They will grow up and destroy the lives of humans! Who agrees?!"  
  
Everyone in the room besides Fury nodded their heads. They too wanted the mutants dead. "I'm saying we have to try and destroy every mutant out there!"  
  
Everyone in the room besides Fury nodded their heads. They too wanted the mutants dead. Fury sighed. He didn't really like mutants either, but he knew that there were some good ones out there. Angry, he stood up and stormed out of the room.  
  
"One more mutant attack and the mutants are dead," Trask thought to himself when he saw Fury leave the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night,  
  
Rogue crawled into bed after a long day. She wasn't tired yet, but she felt like resting. She grabbed the picture that Kurt gave her for her birthday off her table. It was a picture of her, Remy, Kurt, and Kitty sitting on the couch in the common room. Rogue smiled at the picture. Soon she would be married to Remy. The more she thought about it, the more wonderful it sounded.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Kitty phased through the door and in to the room.  
  
"Hey, Rogue," she greeted. "How was your date with Remy?"  
  
"Good," Rogue answered.  
  
"Have you, like, picked out a wedding dress yet?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty, Ah've only been engaged fer one day!" Rogue replied.  
  
Kitty laughed. "I had to, like, ask."  
  
"Good-nahght, Kitty," Rogue said turning off the light.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forge woke up once again in the same room with the same person watching him.  
  
"He's awake!" Pyro called.  
  
What had happened? Where was he? He couldn't remember anything really.  
  
"Good you're awake," said Mystique walking into the room. "Now we will discuss the weapon you will make me."  
  
He said nothing. He was under her control now. All he could do was listen until he had something to say.  
  
"I want you to make a device that can send a person into a different dimension," Mystique explained. "Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I can make anything, but a device like that will take up to half a year to make."  
  
"Half a year?!" Mystique demanded. "I need it now!"  
  
"I will work on it as fast as I can," Forge said.  
  
"You better," Mystique growled leaving the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if in any way I screwed up the whole thing with SHIELD, Trask, and Fury. I was writing based on what I've seen on X-Men: Evolution. Oh and is it just me or does it totally suck that Cartoon Network is only showing X-Men only on Sundays now? 


	4. Wedding

Thanks:  
  
Tenzo: Yup!  
  
wildcats1310: Gee thanks! =^_^=  
  
Personage: Too bad they got rid of Evo completely....for now. (read my author's note at the end of this chapter.)  
  
Kyma: LOL do you get hyper a lot?  
  
Ishandahalf: A bad thing indeed.  
  
Advent Child: Yay let's all throw darts at Mystique pics!  
  
Author's Note: Anything written in *this* is by my sister Lid'l Rogue.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*"Oh, mah Gawd. Remy better be as nervous as meh. Ah can't do this..." Rogue mumbled.  
  
"Easy Rogue. Like, he's probably already urinated in his pants." Kitty said.  
  
"Is that supposed ta make meh feel bettah!?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Sorta...." Kitty trailed off.  
  
Rogue nearly fell back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Calm down, man." Scott said.  
  
Remy was nearly pulling his hair out.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on the lovely ladies," Bobby said walking out.  
  
"He's probably gonna try to make Rogue go crazy-if she hasn't already." Jamie said.  
  
"I don't zink you guys are helping any." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh non. They are helpin' wonders." Remy said sarcastically.  
  
Bobby returned powders all over him. "Those girls are crazy. You sure you want to marry Rogue?"  
  
"BOBBY!" all the guys said in a 'you're-so-dead-if-you-don't-shut-up' way.  
  
"Uh." Was all Bobby managed to get out. No, re-phrase that. Squeak out.  
  
"Gumbo." Remy randomly said.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Gumbo-need gumbo-" Remy's eyes were wide.  
  
Jamie bit his lip to hold his laughter.  
  
"You want...gumbo?" Scott slowly asked.  
  
"Don't wan' it. NEED it." Remy said, looking at Scott with wide red on black eyes.  
  
"Somebody get him some gumbo!" Bobby ran out of the room.  
  
"I think he's lost it," Jamie whispered to Kurt.  
  
"Anybody getting married to Rogue vould lose it." Kurt whispered back. "I'm just surprised he's lasted zis long."  
  
They looked back at Scott, who was still trying to calm Remy down by saying gumbo was on the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Like, come on in!" Kitty giggled.  
  
"Quit actin' lahke a giddy little school girl." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Heya!" Bobby said, walking in.  
  
"Bobby! This is, like, the girls changing room!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Just here checking up on Rogue." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, she's fahne, so tell Remy he bettah be as nervous as her or else he's gonna regret it!" Rogue said.  
  
"Why are you talking like that. Wait, don't answer that." Bobby said. "So, are you nervous about your wedding night?" he asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
Kitty and Rogue threw powder at him and he ran out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I GOT GUMBO!" Bobby said proudly, walking in the guys' room.  
  
"Gumbo? Remy don' need gumbo." Remy said, now so nervous he was talking in third person. "Remy needs jambalaya."  
  
Bobby looked stumped. "Well REMY can get it himself."  
  
"Bobby, GET THE HELL OUT!" Scott said.  
  
Bobby sighed. "Nobody loves me anymore." And he walked out.  
  
"JUBES DOES!" Jamie said loud enough for Bobby to hear.  
  
"Verdammt! Look at vas time it is!" Kurt said, pointing to the hanging digital clock in the wall.  
  
"Man, Remy. You need to pull yourself together. It's 5:15. You're getting married in forty-five minutes, man!" Scott shook Remy's shoulder pretty damn hard.  
  
Remy did nothing but----  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue slipped into her white satin dress. "Stupid idiot. Wouldn't surprahse meh if he's not even dressed." Rogue mumbled.  
  
Kitty zipped up Rogue's dress. "Puh-lease! He's a guy. Wouldn't, like, surprise me if his tux has gumbo all over it and his hair looks ruffled."  
  
"Don't even put those mental images in mah head!" Rogue said.  
  
"Sorry. Just, like, stating the soon-to-be truth." Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Go see if he's even dressed." Rogue ordered.  
  
Kitty nodded and walked out.  
  
"Can't decide who is crazier. Rogue or Remy." Bobby muttered, passing by without looking at her.  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Am I, like, the only sane one today?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Blink.  
  
That's all Remy did. He blinked. He was getting married in less than an hour and he blinked.  
  
He was still not dressed, not shaved, anything but prepared to marry.  
  
"I give up!" Scott said, sitting down.  
  
"Reeeeeemmmyyyyy!!!!!!" Tabitha came in with a bang.  
  
Seriously.  
  
"Are you ready to get marrrrrrrriied!? Whoo-hoo!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh man. Tabeetha, are you trying to scare Remy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nah. Just tryin' to get him back to earth!" Tabitha said, forming little glowing bombs in her hand.  
  
"Kaboom!" she said.  
  
Remy didn't move.  
  
"Guess I'll have to get the stripper in here." Tabitha said.  
  
"Aw, hell no!" Remy said.  
  
"He talked." Jamie said.  
  
"He talked like a normal person."  
  
"He said something that doesn't have to do with food."  
  
Tabitha grinned. "Ciao," she said and walked out.  
  
"Glad she's gone." Scott said.  
  
"What are y' all doin'!? Just sittin' around here doin' not'ing!" Remy said.  
  
"Oh, so NOW he's back and giving demands. I think I liked him better when he was talking gumbo talk." Jamie said.  
  
"You're not even, like, ready!" Kitty cried, walking in. "You idiots. Why aren't you, like, getting ready?"  
  
"Uh-um-ve-ah-ooh"  
  
"English, Kurt." Kitty said, placing on hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"I didn't know he knew baby talk." Jamie grinned.  
  
"Ah-eh-I-oh-ooh."  
  
"An' now the fool is talkin' vowel talk." Remy said.  
  
"Ugh!" Kitty walked out, slamming the door loudly.  
  
"Oh good, so it vorked." Kurt said.  
  
"I thought for two seconds you were really scared of her." Scott said.  
  
Remy already has his tux on. "T'anks fo' all de help." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime." They all replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amara, Tabitha and Kitty all looked at their dresses. "No way in hell am I getting in that." Tabitha said.  
  
"It's, like, burgundy!" Kitty said.  
  
"And?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I like them." Amara said.  
  
"At least one of mah brahdes maid lahke them." Rogue said, glaring at Tabitha and Kitty.  
  
"No---they're nice..." Kitty said.  
  
"Very." Tabitha lied.  
  
Rogue smiled sweetly. "Put them on or Ah'll drain ya both!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remy stared at the doors, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
He was so damn nervous.  
  
"Calm down." Kurt told him.  
  
"'Calm down?'" Remy repeated in disbelief. "Calm down!?"  
  
The music brought their attention to the flower girl.  
  
They had decided on using one of the young new recruits as a flower girl.  
  
Next it was Tabitha.  
  
Kitty came next. She smiled widely at Kurt, who was Remy's best man.  
  
'Gott, she's beautiful.' Kurt thought.  
  
'Ooh, he's, like, so totally handsome!' she mentally squealed.*  
  
Now it was Amara's turn.  
  
After all the bride's maids were at the end of the walk, Rogue walked out with Logan on her arm.  
  
"Whoa," Remy thought. "Mon chere looks so damn fine!"  
  
Rogue smiled at Remy and he returned her smile.  
  
Logan felt a bit silly in a nice tux walking Rogue down the aisle, but he did feel honored when she asked him to walk her down.  
  
Remy took Rogue's hand and the preacher began.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The reception party,  
  
Everyone sat around eating and drinking while others were on the dance floor dancing.  
  
"C'mon, Bobby," Jubilee said and pulled Bobby on the dance floor.  
  
"I-I can't dance," he said.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby," she replied.  
  
"This music reeks," Tabitha commented as everyone danced to "This I promise you," by Nsync. "We need some fast music!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a CD. Then she walked up to the CD player and put the CD in.  
  
The CD player was now blasting "Shake ya tail feather," by Nelly, P.Diddy, and Murphy Lee.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Remy said dragging his new wife on the dance floor.  
  
"Come on, Kurt," Kitty said as she too dragged her boyfriend on the dance floor.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Tabitha exclaimed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later that day,  
  
"Whew that was quite a party," Tabitha said as she flung herself on the couch in the common room.  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed. "Eet vas fun."  
  
"I had a lot of fun too," Kitty commented.  
  
"Hey, where's Rogue and Remy?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Celebrating their wedding night," Tabitha answered.  
  
"Tabeetha!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm kidding!" Tabitha laughed. "I think they're packin' for their honeymoon."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So where should we go, chere?" Remy asked as he packed some clothes in a suitcase.  
  
"How 'bout Paris?" she asked. "Ah've always wanted to go there."  
  
"Sounds nice," he said. "I've been dere a lot so I can take y' t' de best places."  
  
"Ya bettah," she smirked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I SUCK big time at wedding chapters so my lil' sis helped me out a lot. I do have some news for ya'll. It looks like we're getting season 5 of X-Men Evolution! Cartoon Network's bringing Evo back January 5th. Cool huh? Chapter 5: While Rogue and Remy are on their honeymoon, a new mutant comes to the institute and a dear friend is killed (who is it? You'll find out soon!) 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Thanks:  
  
Mrs Rogue LeBeau: LOL!  
  
Midnight Selene: Hell no! I would NEVER kill him!  
  
Ishandahalf: Yeah it was adorable.  
  
SouthernSass: Yeah X-Men Evo is returning to CN on January 5th. Teehee. I dunno when season five will start though. Probably Fall next year.  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Yay for Kurttys! The best X-Men Evo couple!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ahhh Kurt, like, give it back!" Kitty yelled running out of the kitchen chasing her boyfriend who stole her bucket of chocolate mint chip ice cream.  
  
"No vay, Keety!" Kurt laughed.  
  
Kurt ran on the ceiling while Kitty had to run on the floor. She nearly crashed into Scott, but quickly phased through him.  
  
"Hey no running through the halls!" he griped.  
  
Kurt jumped back down on the floor and 'ported behind Kitty.  
  
She quickly turned around and tried to snatch her ice cream back, but he just simply 'ported back on the ceiling.  
  
"You're, like, so mean!" she said.  
  
He laughed and kept running.  
  
"Kurt, I swear I'm gonna, like, tie your tail to the tree next time you're outside!" she threatened.  
  
"Ja, I'm scared," he lied.  
  
She grunted and stopped running.  
  
"Hmmm," she though to herself and then smirked. She phased through the wall.  
  
Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Kitty gone.  
  
"Keety?" he questioned.  
  
He jumped down on the floor and walked forward.  
  
"Kätzchen, vhere are you?" he asked.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Kitty jumped out and pinned Kurt to the floor. She then snatched her ice cream from him.  
  
"Hahaha! You thought you had me!" she laughed.  
  
"Ach, you got me, Keety," he sighed in defeat.  
  
She planted a quick kiss on his lips and walked away.  
  
Kurt got up and walked to the common room until he heard Xavier's voice in his head.  
  
"X-Men, Cerebro has detected a new mutant. I want to see Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty in my office please."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Cerebro has detected a mutant in Riverhallow," Xavier explained to the four. "I need you four to go there quick and bring her here."  
  
"'Quick'?" Scott questioned.  
  
"She is being chased out by the villagers there," Xavier answered. "They are acting very hostile towards here."  
  
"Zen ve better hurry," Kurt said and 'ported off.  
  
"Come on," Jean said. "Let's suit up."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Instead of taking the X-Van like they usually did to recruit a mutant that lived not so far away, they took Scott's car since there would only be a total of five people. Plus they did not want to draw too much attention. Kurt even made sure to keep his image inducer on so that he would not scare the mutant and the villagers.  
  
"I can sense the fear and hostility," Jean said putting her fingers to her temples as they got closer to Riverhallow. "There's a lot of it."  
  
"We need to approach her carefully," Scott said. "Especially if her powers are deadly."  
  
"I'm sensing telepathy," Jean said. "I think she's some sort of telepath."  
  
"She?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, we're close enough now that I can read her mind," Jean answered. "Her name is Danielle Moonstar."  
  
What no one noticed was a faint fiery glow in Jean's eyes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt piled out of Scott's car when they reached their destination.  
  
"Remember, be careful," Scott reminded them.  
  
As they walked closer to the village, a young girl came running towards them. She had dark skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes.  
  
"It's her," Jean said telepathically to Scott, Kitty, and Kurt.  
  
"Hi," Scott said to Danielle. "My name is Scott Summers."  
  
"What do you want?" Danielle asked with fear and frustration.  
  
"We want to talk," Jean said. "We are mutants just like you."  
  
"You are?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Yes," Scott said. "We understand what you are going through and---"  
  
"Get me out of here!" Danielle said desperately. "They all hate me here! They drove me out! I have no where to go!"  
  
"We will take you to the institute for mutants," Jean said.  
  
"There's an institute for mutants?" Danielle asked. "Take me there!"  
  
"Ve vill," Kurt said.  
  
"Thank you," Danielle said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty waited outside Xavier's office to find out if Danielle would get to stay or not. She quickly jumped back when the door opened.  
  
"Well?" Kitty asked Danielle.  
  
"I get to stay," Danielle smiled.  
  
"That's great!" Kitty exclaimed. "My old roommate just moved out so do you, like, wanna share my room?"  
  
"Sure," Danielle said.  
  
"Cool!" Kitty smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night,  
  
Ororo, Logan, Hank, Jean, Scott, and Xavier sat in the kitchen talking about Danielle.  
  
"She has a form of telepathy," Xavier said. "The only problem is, she has trouble controlling her powers."  
  
"That don't sound to good," Logan said gruffly.  
  
"She can make us experience our worst fears and dreams," Jean said. "I'm scared she'll end up emotionally hurting someone. Especially at night."  
  
"If she has a nightmare, she could most likely enter someone's mind by accident," Xavier added.  
  
Ororo shivered. She did not want to experience her fear of closed spaces. Logan did not want to experience his nightmare of being back in the tank having adamantium pumped into him.  
  
"I also fear for Kurt," Xavier said putting his fingers together.  
  
"Why?" Hank asked.  
  
"Kurt lied to everyone about how he discovered his powers," Xavier answered.  
  
"Really?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes," Xavier said. "It was something terrible that happened to him in Germany. It would be awful if he experienced it again."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Unfortunately, that was what was happening to Kurt as they spoke.  
  
He tossed and turned in his sleep. Cold sweat was dripping down his face. He was living his past through his dream.  
  
"No!" he screamed. "Leave me alone! I didn't do eet!"  
  
Kitty ran into his room after being woke up by his screams.  
  
"Kurt, wake up!" Kitty said shaking him.  
  
"Stay avay!" he screamed.  
  
"Kurt, it's me, Kitty!" she said.  
  
His eyes shot open as he panted for breath.  
  
"K-Keety?" he stammered. "Oh Gott. Eet vas horrible."  
  
"What was?" she asked.  
  
"N-Nevermind," he said.  
  
"No, Kurt, tell me," she said. "What happened."  
  
"Eet vas just a nightmare," he lied. "Nozing to vorry about."  
  
Ororo and Logan ran into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nozing," Kurt lied again. "Just a nightmare."  
  
"It wasn't just a nightmare was it, Kurt?" Ororo asked. "Danielle got inside your mind didn't she?"  
  
Kurt frowned and nodded. "She caused me to experience...mein past," he sighed.  
  
"What past?" Kitty asked worried. "What happened?"  
  
"Kurt, you need to tell her the truth," Logan said.  
  
"Okay," Kurt sighed again.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Ororo said pulling Logan out of the room.  
  
When the two adults left, Kurt looked at Kitty.  
  
"I lied to you about how I discovered my powers," he began.  
  
"You did?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because I did not vant you to zink I vas a....a murderer," he answered.  
  
"Murderer?!" she gasped.  
  
"Vhen I vas living in Germany," he explained. "Zhere vas a man who vas trying to kill innocent children. I tried to top him and...and I ended up killing him by accident. I didn't mean to, but the villagers did not believe me. Who vould? I vas ze 'demon' of ze village. So zhey tried to burn me at ze stake. I prayed and vished to be somevhere else. At home or at ze church. Next zing I knew, I vas at ze church. I had teleported zhere. Zat is ze truth."  
  
"Oh, Kurt," Kitty said. "I am so sorry."  
  
"Eet's okay," he said. "Ze reason I lied vas because I did not vant you to be afraid of me since ve vere held prisoner in ze same cell."  
  
"Kurt, you're so sweet," she said. "When we first met, you did everything you could to make me feel comfortable."  
  
She wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.  
  
"I love you, Kurt," she said.  
  
"I love you too, mein Kätzchen," he replied. "Vell I zhink you should be going back to bed now."  
  
"No, I wanna stay here if that's okay," she said.  
  
"Logan vill dice me to pieces of he catches us togezer," he said.  
  
"Nah," she replied. "It's not like will be doing anything."  
  
He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
The two lay down and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jean walked to the front doors and sent a telepathic message to Scott letting him know that she was going to go to the store to get a few groceries.  
  
"Be safe," he would tell her every time.  
  
She would just laugh and say, "Scott, what's the worse that can happen?"  
  
She smiled to herself and walked to her car.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"There she is," Mystique told Lance over a communicator.  
  
"I see her," Lance replied back while driving his car behind Jean's.  
  
"On my mark," Mystique said raising a dart gun. "Now!" she then shot the gun and it hit Jean directly in the neck.  
  
Jean let out a groan and slumped forward. Her car began stirring out of control.  
  
Lance sped up and let the top down on his car. With Lance was Sabretooth. Sabretooth jumped out of the car and into Jean's. He grabbed Jean and jumped back into Lance's car. Jean's car then hit a tree on the side of the road.  
  
"Excellent," Mystique smiled as she put away her binoculars. "Let this be a warning to the X-Men."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Dun dun DUN! What will happen to Jean? Will the X-Men be able to find her and save her? Or will Mystique actually kill her? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. Author's Note

Author's note: Sorry, but it will take a long time until I update again. My parents are going through a divorce and my so-called father is acting crazy so things have been extremely stressful. We're moving in with my grandma and uncle so it will take a while before we settle. She does have a computer though so I will be able to update then.  
  
Every now and then I take a break to play a video game or watch a movie, but I've been so stressed out that I have no motivation to write. I am very sorry so making ya'll wait, but please be patient with me.  
  
Happy New Year's!  
  
Much love, Nightcrawler03  
  
P.S. For those who believe in God and pray to Him, please, please, please pray for us! We need a miracle! 


	7. Piotr's Dession

Author's Note: I wanna say thanks to everyone who is praying for us. My dad's gotten crazier, but we're still praying hard. I finally feel up to writing so here it is. But first I would like to personally thank each reviewer.  
  
Jwink: Thanks and I hope so too.  
  
Lazerwolf/Phoenix: Thanks so much. I hope everything works out for the other family.  
  
Prexistence: Here's more right here.  
  
wildcats1310: Long live Kurtty indeed.  
  
Midnight Selene: Ja, he really is.  
  
Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Kurt: Why thank ya! I love the couples too ^_^  
  
Ishandahalf: Yup  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Heehee I'm so glad there are other people who appreciate Kurtty as much as I do.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Something's wrong, professor!" Scott said as he walked into Xavier's office.  
  
"Jean's been gone for five hours now?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah," Scott replied. He was still not used to him not having to explain to the telepathic mutant. "I'm really worried about her."  
  
"I will look for her on Cerebro," Xavier said wheeling himself out of the room. Scott followed behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I don't understand," Xavier sighed putting his helmet down. "I can't find her."  
  
"What?!" Scott demanded. "What's happened to her?! Oh God....she's not DEAD is she?!"  
  
"Scott, please calm down," Xavier said. "Just because Cerebro could not find her does not mean she is necessarily dead."  
  
"Then what else could it mean?" Scott asked still not entirely calm.  
  
"I have a terrible feeling Mystique is behind all this," Xavier answered gravely.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jean woke up with a pounding headache. She tried opening her eyes, but all she saw was blear.  
  
"W-Where am I?" she asked in a muffled tone.  
  
"Well lookie here, the Sheila's awake," she heard a male with a very thick Australian said.  
  
"P-Pyro?" Jean stuttered. This was not good. She was being held captive (she knew because she felt she was tied down to a chair), she was obviously drugged, and she was in a room with Pyro. She hoped to God that the others were not near by.  
  
"I say we rock her world now!" she heard a very impatient Avalanche say.  
  
"Oh God," Jean sighed.  
  
"Patients, Lance," Sabretooth said. "Mystique said not to kill her."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Jean demanded. Now everything was clear. She saw Pyro, Lance, Pietro, Toad, Sabretooth, and Piotr.  
  
"To teach the X-Men a lesson," said Mystique as she walked in the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I want to show them to not mess with me," Mystique smiled sickly.  
  
"What?" Jean asked trying not to show she was scared. 'Dammit why can't I use my powers?!'  
  
"Thanks to Forge, you cannot use your powers to get in touch with the X-Men and Cerebro can't find you," Mystique smirked. "In other words, you are completely helpless."  
  
Jean's eyes widened.  
  
"Who is Forge?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Mystique replied. "Colossus, I need you to go get something for me."  
  
"What?" Piotr asked. "Oh, the ransom note?"  
  
"Yes," Mystique answered. "It's in my office."  
  
Piotr nodded and left.  
  
"Why exactly did you send him out of the room?" Jean asked confused.  
  
"I am blackmailing him you see," Mystique answered. "So he's not entirely 'bad'. I sent him out so that he could not try to stop me."  
  
"From what?" Jean asked.  
  
"You'll see," Mystique smirked. "Come on, boys. Sabretooth, you stay here. You know what to do."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sabretooth smiled.  
  
Mystique and the others left the room.  
  
"Why don't we get rid of Piotr?" Lance asked.  
  
"Because he is useful," Mystique said. "Don't worry, we shouldn't have to worry about him betraying us."  
  
When she finished her sentence, a scream from Jean could be heard.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Piotr walked back towards Jean's room, but was stopped by Pyro.  
  
"Sorry, mate," he said. "Mystique said no one's allowed in there."  
  
"Why?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Pyro asked. "Just stay out like the boss lady says. If you know what's good for you."  
  
"You worthless little worm!" Piotr yelled. He hated when people rubbed in the fact he was being blackmailed by Mystique. He was being forced to work for her because his mother was very ill and he had no money to pay for doctors. Magneto had offered to pay only if Piotr agreed to work for him. He hated it, but he had no choice. Since Magneto was dead, Mystique used his money to keep Piotr in line.  
  
"Watch it, mate," Pyro smirked.  
  
Piotr glared at him and then walked away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty woke up with a warm smile on her face. She felt warm and happy waking up in the arms of Kurt.  
  
(A/N: No they did not do anything!)  
  
"Gutten morgen, mein Kätzchen,"  
  
She looked up and saw Kurt's smiling face looking down at her.  
  
"Good-morning, fuzzy-elf," she smiled back.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "But I guess I better get up before Mister Logan sees us."  
  
He nodded, but made sure he gave her a nice good morning kiss before she could walk out. When she was gone, he sighed happily and got up to get dressed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
BAMF  
  
"Gutten morgen, mein fruends!" Kurt said brightly as he 'ported to the dining room.  
  
"You look a little too happy, elf," Logan said gruffly.  
  
"Logan," Xavier said sternly.  
  
"Okay, okay, prof," Logan sighed.  
  
"Hey, Scott, what's, like, wrong?" Kitty asked when she saw a very depressed Cyclops poking at his food.  
  
"Jean's missing," Xavier answered.  
  
"What?!" everyone gasped.  
  
"We plan to search for her after we eat and can come up with a plan," Xavier explained.  
  
Everyone still looked shocked.  
  
"Do ya want Mystique to kick your arses because you all were weak from not eating?" Logan said as a matter of fact.  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to eating.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As everyone was asleep, Piotr walked back to the room Jean was being held captive in. He was almost afraid of what he would see. Why did everyone tell HIM that HE was the ONLY one who could NOT go in there?  
  
He put his hand on the door handle and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
He opened to door and found that the entire room was completely dark. He switched on the light and his mouth dropped when he saw Jean's body lying on the floor.  
  
"Miss Grey?" Piotr said walking to her. He felt for a pulse, nothing, he checked for breathing, nothing, he checked her heart beat, nothing. She was dead. His eyes widened. He was told that they were only going to kidnap her and use her for ransom. What else was he not told? He knew the Forge was building a machine, but he was not told what it was going to do. "That's it!" He picked up Jean's body and decided to leave right then and there. He would take her to the X-Men and leave Mystique's Brotherhood. He knew his mother would not want him to sacrifice the lives of countless people just to save her. 


	8. Rogue and Remy and Kitty's Sudden Feelin...

LuvableMay: A crazy person would hate Kurtty!  
  
Prexistence: Remy and Rogue will both come back in this chapter.  
  
Linzer-b: I hate cliffys too.  
  
RoguesHeart: Danke!  
  
Wildcats1310: Long live Kurtty indeed!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Colossus walked up to the gates of Xavier's mansion still holding Jean's body in his arms. He frowned and looked down at her. "I wish I could have done more to save you," he thought. "But am I making the right choice? Yes! I have to stop Mystique from harming anyone else!"  
  
He put Jean down and opened the gates. Alarms staring bellowing and weapons popped up from the ground. Weapons that would shoot out heavy balls, nets, and razers. He quickly went into his Colossus form and picked Jean up. With his metal armor, he would not be harmed.  
  
He quickly walked up to the main doors only to see Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat waiting in uniform.  
  
"Vhat are you doing here?!" Nightcrawler demanded.  
  
"Please, I mean no harm!" Piotr said.  
  
"Jean!" Cyclops gasped running to his lifeless wife.  
  
Colossus held her out and Scott quickly took her. Scott gasped when he discovered that she was dead.  
  
"Jean! No!" he cried. He glared at Piotr. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he demanded putting his finger on the trigger of his visor.  
  
"Scott, no!"  
  
Scott put his finger down when Xavier wheeled himself forward.  
  
"Piotr did not do anything to Jean," Xavier said.  
  
"He still works for the enemy though!" Scott shot back.  
  
"It's not at it seems," Xavier said. "Come inside everyone and Piotr, we have things to talk about."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, Mystique was blackmailing you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes," Piotr answered. "I am very sorry for you loss. Mystique told me that Mrs. Grey-Summers would not be harmed."  
  
"We believe you," Xavier asked.  
  
"Please, may I join the X-Men?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Of course," Xavier answered. "Would you mind having to share a room?"  
  
"No," Piotr asked. "I do not mind at all."  
  
"Kurt?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Ja, ve can share rooms," Kurt answered. "Follow me."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt and Piotr walked down the hall to their room and ran into blonde teenaged mutant named Tabitha.  
  
"Well lookie here," Tabitha smiled. "Who's this muscular hunky man?"  
  
"Tabeetha, zis eez Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin," Kurt introduced. "Piotr, zis eez Tabeetha 'Boom Boom' Smith."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Smith," Piotr said extending his hand.  
  
"Please, call me Tabitha or Boom Boom," she replied shaking his hand. "I gotta go now. I hope I see you again, musscles." She winked and walked off.  
  
Kurt laughed.  
  
"What?" Piotr asked.  
  
"She likes you!" Kurt answered.  
  
"Oh," was all Piotr could say.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few days later,  
  
Things had been hard for the X-Men. They took the lose of Jean Grey-Summers very hard. They had buried her the day after Piotr came there with her body. Scott had stayed away from everyone and was very depressed. Some of the students hated Piotr, but most understood him and why he worked for Magneto and Mystique.  
  
But finally something nice would happen. Today Rogue and Remy would return from their honeymoon.  
  
"We had fun, chere, non?" Remy said to Rogue as they parked their bikes in the garage.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied. "Ah loved every bit of Paris."  
  
"I'm glad, Rogue," Remy said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Ah can't wait ta see everyone," Rogue said walking out of the garage with Remy.  
  
"Moi too," he agreed.  
  
They walked to the doors and entered their codes to get inside.  
  
"We're home!" Rogue called.  
  
"Rogue! Remy!" Kitty said happily bouncing into the foyor.  
  
"Bonjour, Kitty-cat," Remy said hugging his friend.  
  
"Hey, Remy," Kitty replied and then hugged Rogue. "Have fun?"  
  
"A lot," Rogue said. "Anythin' new happen whahle we were gone?"  
  
Kitty's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Whut?" Rogue asked concerned.  
  
"W-We lost someone," Kitty answered sadly.  
  
"Oh Gawd!" Rogue gasped.  
  
"Who?!" Remy asked.  
  
"Jean's dead," Kitty answered.  
  
Rogue and Remy looked shocked.  
  
"Not Jeannie!" Remy shook his head.  
  
"We didn't get a long much, but she was a great person!" Rogue said near tears. "Who the hell killed 'er?!"  
  
"We're not sure," Kitty answered. "Piotr thinks it may have been Sabretooth."  
  
"Piotr?" Remy asked. "Is he here?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said. "It's a long story."  
  
"We're willin' ta hear it," Rogue said simply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty sat down with Rogue and Remy in hers and Danielle's room as she explained everything that happened. Rogue and Remy could not believe what had happened in the past week. Never in their dreams would they think that someone would be dead when they returned.  
  
"Jean was stiff at times, but she was a wonderful person," Remy said.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue sighed. "Ah should nevah had been such an arse. It was mah fault we nevah got along."  
  
"Don't blame y'self, chere," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Like, come in!" Kitty called.  
  
BAMF  
  
"Keety, I---Rogue! Remy!" Kurt exclaimed hugging his friends. "So good to see you, mein fruends!"  
  
"Hey, blue boy," Rogue said ruffling Kurt's hair.  
  
"I've already, like, told them about what happened," Kitty told Kurt.  
  
"Whut's it lahke sharin' a room with yer ex-enemy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Eet's fine," Kurt answered. "Piotr eez shy really. He's trying so hard to be nice to everyone. Some people are giving him a hard time. Eet's sad."  
  
"Come on!" they heard Wolverine call. "Danger room time! Rogue, Remy, don't think you're both gettin' outta it just because ya'll just got back!"  
  
Rogue and Remy sighed.  
  
"De prof must've told Wolvie dat we be back," Remy said.  
  
"Yup," Rogue agreed. "C'mon, Swamp Rat, let's suit up."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"DAMN HIM!" Mystique shouted angrily. "How dare he walk away to join the X- Men! I thought I told you to guard that room, Pyro!"  
  
"Sorry, miss!" John held up his hands in defense. "I had to get something to eat, y'know!"  
  
"Then why didn't you get someone to watch while you were away?!" Mystique demanded.  
  
John opened his mouth to answer, but then realized, he had no excuse.  
  
"Get out!" Mystique shouted.  
  
"Getting out!" Pyro said and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"Great, now we've lost a total of four members in the past couple years," Lance sighed. "Gambit, Magneto, Blob, and now Colosuss. I knew steel face would go soft someday!"  
  
"And now Xavier is probably paying his mother's bills which means I no longer have anything on him!" Mystique slammed her fists on the table.  
  
"Good thing Forge is making that machine, yo," Toad said.  
  
"Yeah or else we would have to recruit more mutants, which is pretty hard," Mystique agreed.  
  
"Pietro, don't you have a mutant sister?" Lance asked.  
  
"No way!" Pietro said. "We are NOT getting my sister here! She's scary!"  
  
"You're scared of your sister?!" Todd laughed.  
  
"If you knew her powers, you would be too!" Pietro shot back.  
  
"Forget Wanda!" Mystique said. "We just need to stay low until Forge's dimensional machine is ready. Which is a little more than a month away now."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two weeks later,  
  
"Oh Gawd!" Rogue ran out of her room and to Kitty's. "Kitty, open the door!"  
  
The door opened and Rogue quickly ran in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Rogue, like, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah'm late! Ah've been late for a week now!" Rogue answered.  
  
"Late for vhat?"  
  
Rogue looked over Kitty's shoulder and saw Kurt sitting on the floor using Kitty's laptop.  
  
"Kurt, out!" Rogue ordered.  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving," Kurt said 'porting out.  
  
"You're, like, late?!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"Yeah!" Rogue answered. "Whut if Ah'm........ummmm........y'know?"  
  
"Pregnant?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Gawd how can ya just say it lahke that?!" Rogue said. "Whut do Ah do?!"  
  
"Uhh get a test?" Kitty suggested. "And then see a doctor?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, Ah'll do that," Rogue said walking out of the room.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kitty said running after her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ah'm too scared ta look!" Rogue called from the bathroom.  
  
"Rogue, a line is, like, building up!" Kitty called back. "Get the freakin' thing and let's go to my room!"  
  
"Awrahght (alright)!" Rogue said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"You look!" Rogue said to Kitty when they got in the room.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Gawd how many people do ya keep in yer room?!" Rogue sighed when she saw Danielle sitting on her bed.  
  
"Rogue, Kurt's my boyfriend and Danielle and I share this room," Kitty replied.  
  
"Danille out!" Rogue ordered.  
  
"Okay," Danielle said not wanting to mess with Rogue so she left the room.  
  
"Now look at it!" Rogue said.  
  
"Why not you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah'm too damn scared!" Rogue answered.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Kitty said taking the test from Rogue's hand. "Umm, Rogue."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're pregnant," Kitty answered.  
  
"W-Whut?!" Rogue gasped.  
  
"You're, like, gonna have a baby!" Kitty gushed. "Oh my gosh, we gotta tell Remy!"  
  
"How?" Rogue asked.  
  
"KUUUUUUURT!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
BAMF  
  
"Ja?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Go get Remy," Kitty said.  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
BAMF  
  
"He always listens to me," Kitty smiled.  
  
"How do Ah tell 'im?!" Rogue asked.  
  
"Just tell him!" Kitty answered.  
  
"You tell 'im!" Rogue said.  
  
"No, you!" Kitty argued.  
  
"You tell 'im!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
BAMF  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Nein!" Kurt said.  
  
"Yes---wha?"  
  
Kurt laughed. "I got Remy!"  
  
"What be wrong, chere?" Remy asked Rogue.  
  
"Tell him!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Tell moi what?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah......Ah.......Ah........"  
  
"Rogue's pregnant!" Kitty said.  
  
"W-What?" Remy stammered. "Mon Rogue?"  
  
"Yes," Rogue answered. "Ah'm havin' a baby."  
  
He threw his arms around his wife and held her tightly.  
  
"Yer gunna be a daddy," Rogue said.  
  
He kissed her and continued to hold her. "I can't believe dis!"  
  
"Aww how sweet!" Kitty gushed.  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed.  
  
"C'mon, fuzzy elf," Kitty said. "Let's leave 'em alone."  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
BAMF  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt 'ported himself and Kitty to his and Piotr's room. Piotr was helping Storm install a few things in the mansion so he was away for now.  
  
"Seeing Rogue and Remy so happy about the baby made me feel happy too," Kitty said. "It kinda made me wish......I was going through the same thing."  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I wish.......that we were married.......and I would have a baby........your baby," she answered.  
  
"Keety?" he raised his eyebrow. "Zis eez ze first time you've talk like zis."  
  
"Can you imagine?" she said. "If we had a baby, he or she would be so wonderful!"  
  
"Ja," he said. "But ve vould have to be married you know."  
  
"Who says?" she asked.  
  
"V-Vas?" he stammered. "Keety! Eet's alvays best to vait until you're married. Jean and Scott vaited! Rogue and Remy vaited!"  
  
"Did you learn this from the Bible?" she asked.  
  
"Ja," he said. "In ze eyes of God, eet eez best you be married before you even have sex!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I dunno what I was thinking!"  
  
"Eet's okay," he said. "You just kind of felt left out zat somezing exciting vas happening in Rogue and Remy's life right?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "It's okay. I'm willing to wait. That is if you do wanna marry me."  
  
"Keety, vhen ve are a little older, I'm sure ve vill be married," he smiled kissing her softly.  
  
She leaned into the kiss making it passionate. This is as far as they would ever go.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: The reason I did the thing about sex and marriage was because I saw on TV these two people who barely knew each other getting it on and it kinda ticked me off. So please don't get offended by this chapter. 


	9. Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a update. My computer has broken down sadly and I won't be able to update this story until I can get it fixed.   
  
Nightcrawler03 


	10. Dimensions

SickmindedSucker: Yeah it was her instincts. She saw how happy Rogue was and kinda felt a little jealous for a moment. But yeah it is a scary thought Remy being a father.  
  
Prexistence: LOL yeah they were busy.  
  
RoguesHeart: LOL yeah it was pretty funny.  
  
SouthernSass: Thanks we need all the prayers we can get! And I'm glad you liked my no sex before marriage thing! I was scared I'd get a thousand flames! LOL.  
  
Lid'l Rogue: Yeah it was a bit rushed.  
  
Darkness1: I'm so glad you enjoyed FaF1 and I'm glad yer enjoying the sequel!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
One month later,  
  
"Mystique, the machine is ready," said Forge as he walked into Mystique's office.  
  
"Good," she smirked. "Use it now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said walking out.  
  
"Wait!" she added. "Make sure Nightcrawler doesn't go in. I want him captured and brought here"  
  
"I can try," he replied.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bright lights shot out from Forge's machine lab and shot towards the institute.......  
  
Kurt and Kitty walked down the hall hand in hand until they disappeared.  
  
Rogue and Remy were in their room talking about the baby when they disappeared.  
  
Scott sat in his room looking at pictures of Jean and he too disappeared.  
  
Everyone disappeared.  
  
Not a mutant was left there.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying on the ground in soft grass. Wait. Grass? Why was she on the ground? Just a moment ago, she was with Kurt. She sat up and looked around. She was in a forest. She saw Kurt, Rogue, and Remy all on the ground in different places. What was going on?  
  
She gathered all her strength to get up and walked over to Kurt.  
  
"Kurt," she said sleepily. "Kurt, wake up. KURT!"  
  
"V-Vas?!" he gasped.  
  
"Kurt, something happened!" she said.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked around him.  
  
"V-Vhere are ve?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno," she answered. "I dunno how we even got here!"  
  
"Let's vake Rogue and Remy," he said standing up.  
  
"Rogue! Remy!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Get up!" Kurt added.  
  
"Whut?" Rogue asked waking up.  
  
"Lemme sleep," Remy said with a yawn.  
  
"Nein, mein fruend," Kurt said shaking his head. "Ve're in some veird forest."  
  
"Huh?" Rogue asked sitting up. "Whut in tarnation? How'd we get 'ere?"  
  
"Dat's what I'd like t' know," Remy added.  
  
"Vhere's ze ozers?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ah dunno," Rogue said looking around. "Looks lahke it's just us."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I just figured it out!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"What be dat?" Remy asked.  
  
"Piotr mentioned that some guy named Forge was making a machine right?" Kitty started.  
  
"Ja," Kurt said.  
  
"It must have been some sort of dimensional machine!" Kitty said. "He must have sent us to some sort of weird dimension!"  
  
"But whut about the others?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Forge must have scattered us all," Kitty answered.  
  
"Mein Gott," Kurt breathed. "How to ve get back?"  
  
"I dunno," Kitty sighed.  
  
Sitting up in a tree behind everyone was a shadowy figure. This figure smiled wickedly and licked its lips.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Can someone tell me why the hell we're in a desert?" Wolverine asked looking at Ororo, Scott, Tabitha, and Piotr.  
  
"How should I know?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"This is Mystique's doing," Piotr said. "Forge's machine must have worked. We must be in some dimension because of Forge's machine."  
  
"Where ever we are," Logan said. "We need to find to others."  
  
"Well here's one good thing," Tabitha pointed out. "With Storm here, we won't die of thirst."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ahh I hate snow!" Amara whined.  
  
"I don't mind it," Bobby said. "I just wish I knew where we were."  
  
"Beats me," Jubilee said.  
  
"This cold is killing me!" Rahne said shivering.  
  
"I say we melt as much snow as we can," Roberto suggested looking at Amara.  
  
"It's a start," she agreed and her entire body turned into a flame.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It worked," Forge reported to Mystique. "I can pull them all up on monitors."  
  
"Do it," she said.  
  
He pressed a single button and three TV monitors came to life showing the confused and lost mutants in the three different dimensions.  
  
Mystique smiled with satisfaction until she noticed Kurt.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "He's in there! I want him out!"  
  
"I can't," Forge said. "Only they can get out only if they find the portal. I can't bring them back."  
  
"You better pray my son does not die in there!" she said grabbing his neck. "Are there any monsters living in these dimensions?!"  
  
"Possibly," he gulped. "Most likely."  
  
She sucked in a hard long breath. "You will pay if Kurt dies!"  
  
She let go of him and threw him aside like a rag doll.  
  
"Get to work on the next project," she ordered. "We have to kill the humans before the X-Men manage to find their way out."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I hope de others be fine," Remy commented as he and Rogue sat under a tree.  
  
BAMF  
  
"No sign of anyvone but us," Kurt said after spending an hour 'porting all over the dimension looking for anyone else.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this place though," Kitty said.  
  
"Me too," Rogue replied. "Ah feel lahke we're bein' watched or sumthin'."  
  
Kurt looked around nervously. "Creepy......I don't like zis at all."  
  
"S'okay, Kurt, we ain't gunna let anythin' happen to each other," Rogue said and then looked at her stomach. "Specially the baby."  
  
Up in the trees the person continued watching them.  
  
"A demon," came the feminine voice from this person. "This Kurt person looks like a demon. He must be then! I have to keep a close eye on this one." 


	11. Day of Attacks: Part 1

IcyLeo: I sent you an email to your answer! But just in case you didn't get it, X-Men: Evolution comes on Monday-Thursday on Cartoon Network at 9:30 PM (eastern time)  
  
Lid'l Rogue: LOL  
  
Me: Glad yer likin' it!  
  
SickmindedSucker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
wildcats1310: I killed Jean for a reason. Trust me **winks**  
  
Prexistence: I'm hurting Kurt in this chapter. **runs**  
  
IMPOTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!!!: KidsWB has officially confirmed that X-Men: Evolution will not be returning for a fifth season! We need to email them and tell them that it was not right for them to get our hopes up! They said that there was a very, very good chance due to the petitions, emails, and the fact that more teenagers from the age 14-21 male and female watch it! They got our freakin' hopes up and now I'm mad! I ain't givin' up so I'm gonna continue emailing and signing petitions. Thanks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Logan, Ororo, Tabitha, and Piotr walked around for what felt like years when it was only a couple hours looking for any sign of life.  
  
"Can't......go.......any.......further," Tabitha said panting for breath.  
  
"We should rest," Piotr said.  
  
Tabitha wobbled to the side a little bit and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Piotr ran to her side and picked her up.  
  
"Tabitha, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Hey thanks, muscles," she said smiling weakly. "Sure could use some water."  
  
"Here," Storm said forming a small rain cloud over Tabitha.  
  
"Ahh that feels good," Tabitha said enjoying the cool water.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The lower class mutants that were stuck in the snowy field finally found shelter in a small cave. It was hard since they all had to cram up inside it.  
  
"I swear I feel like a canned sardine," Amara griped.  
  
"It could be worse," Bobby stated. "We could have been outside freezing our arses off."  
  
"Shut up, Drake," Amara said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Rahne kept herself in her wolf form so that her fur would keep her warm. The cold didn't bother Iceman too much, but it very much bothered Amara and Roberto.  
  
GGGRRRRR  
  
"Bobby, is that your stomach?" Ray (Beserker) asked.  
  
"No," Bobby answered.  
  
GGGRRRR  
  
"Cut it out, Sam!" Jubilee said.  
  
"It ain't me!" Sam said.  
  
GGGRRRRR  
  
"AAAAHHHH! Wolves!" Amara screamed.  
  
A pack of white wolves started making their way into the cave and they looked very hungry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Night had fallen in the mysterious forest Kurt, Kitty, Remy, and Rogue were stuck in. The four mutants had decided to crash for the night, but they had taken turns staying awake to keep a watch out. It was Kurt's turn at the moment. It was so dark, but it was no problem for Kurt since he could see in the dark.  
  
It was so dark that the only thing you could see was Kurt's glowing eyes and Remy's eyes whenever he opened them.  
  
Kurt had his arm wrapped around the sleeping Kitty as he watched over them. Even though they were trapped in some weird place, he did enjoy having Kitty close to him.  
  
Everything was so silent for so long that Kurt was very surprised when he heard what sounded like singing. It was very soft and beautiful. It was not coming from any of the girls, but it was a woman singing. The weird thing was the woman was singing in German.  
  
Kurt gently got up so that he would not wake Kitty and walked towards where the singing was coming from.  
  
The closer he got to the singing, the brighter it got. It was as if the sun was only shining on the woman who was singing.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
A beautiful woman was long dark hair, emerald colored eyes, she was tall and slim, and she was wearing a beautiful, long black dress.  
  
The woman stopped singing and smiled at Kurt.  
  
"Guten abend, mein fruend," she said.  
  
"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" he asked.  
  
"Ja," she answered. "But I also speak English. Ich spreche viele Sprachen!"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Anya," she answered. "Sorceress Anya."  
  
"Sorceress?" he questioned. "Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Yes," she answered. "I can do many things, Kurt Wagner."  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"I know many things!" she answered. "I also know what you are."  
  
"Vas?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you not a demon?" she asked.  
  
"Nein!" he answered quickly. "I'm a mutant! Eet's mein mutation zat makes me look like zis!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "I am one from hell too! Let us join together and rid the world of innocence!"  
  
"Nein!" he said. "I vork viz ze X-Men to rid ze vorld of evil! I vill never help you!"  
  
He tried to quickly 'port away, but she used her powers to stop him.  
  
She smiled at him wickedly.  
  
"Do you want to know my other name?" she asked. "Vampiress Anya."  
  
Her smile became bigger baring her awful fangs.  
  
He gasped. "Nein! Stay avay from me!"  
  
"We could have worked together," she said. "Unfortunately you turned me down at supper time......."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty was ripped from her sleep when she heard a horrifying scream.  
  
"Kurt!" she gasped.  
  
She ran to Rogue and Remy and shook them out of their sleep.  
  
"Something's wrong!" Kitty said frantically. "Something's happening to Kurt!"  
  
Rogue and Remy looked at each other and then got up and ran in the direction Kurt's screams were coming from.  
  
Kitty ran, phased through a tree, ran some more, and phased through more trees.  
  
"Ah can't here 'im anymore!" Rogue said when she realized Kurt's screams had stopped.  
  
"What if he be dead?" Remy whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Dun' say that, Remy!" she snapped back. "Kurt's lahke a brother to me."  
  
"He be like a brot'er t' me too," he replied. "Dat be why I'm worried."  
  
Kitty phased through one more tree until she saw Kurt unconscious against a tree.  
  
"Kurt!" she screamed running to him. "Oh my gosh, what happened?!"  
  
She gasped when she saw two holes in his neck with blood dripping from them.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered.  
  
Rogue and Remy finally caught up with Kitty and saw her holding to unconscious Nightcrawler.  
  
"Mon deiu," Remy breathed. "Dat be Vampire holes!"  
  
"Ah thought Vampahres (vampires) were a myth," Rogue said.  
  
"Dere be such t'ing as a mutant wit' vampire powers," Remy answered.  
  
Kurt's mouth hung open and he let out a soft groan.  
  
"OH NO!" Kitty screeched. "It turned him into a Vampire! He's got fangs!"  
  
"Kitty, ya idiot!" Rogue said slapping the back of Kitty's head with her hand. "He's always had fangs!"  
  
"Oh, right," Kitty replied.  
  
"Kurt, mon ami, wake up!" Remy said.  
  
"A-Anya," Kurt whispered still unconscious.  
  
"Anya? Who's Anya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Maybe she be the vampire dat got a hold of 'im," Remy suggested.  
  
"Whah didn't she drain all of Kurt's blood and kill 'im?" she asked.  
  
"It must have tasted good," Kitty said with a shiver. "And she must have only drank until she was full. Which means she may come back for more from him."  
  
"Sounds lahke sumthin' from the books Ah read," Rogue commented.  
  
"Y' read vampire books?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah've read Dracula and Ah was in a play with Kitty about Dracula," she answered.  
  
"This means Kurt's in danger," Kitty cut in. "We have to keep a close eye on him. Remy can you pick him up and take him back to our camp?"  
  
"No problems, petite," he said and picked up Kurt.  
  
Anya laughed as she watched them walk away with Kurt.  
  
"You three can't stop me," she thought. "I'm too powerful."  
  
"I can stop you!" said the voice of a female in Anya's head. "I will not let you harm them!"  
  
"You can't stop me either!" Anya shot back. "I'm a sorceress Vampire!"  
  
"My powers are far better than yours will ever be!" the women replied.  
  
"We'll see about that," Anya grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Bobby, make an ice wall quick!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Right," Bobby said and formed an extremely thick wall of ice to get them separated from the wolves. "It's so cold, that ice won't even melt. We'll be safe."  
  
SCRACHT. SCRACHT.  
  
"They're breaking through!" Amara gasped.  
  
"Get ready ya'll," Sam said.  
  
"I can't use my powers without help from the sun," Roberto said.  
  
"Those who can't help stay in the back," Bobby said.  
  
Rahne transformed into her wolf form and growled.  
  
Amara's body was covered in flames.  
  
Jubilee's hands began sparkling.  
  
Bobby covered himself in ice.  
  
Sam just stood there and got ready.  
  
Jamie multiplied himself into twenty Jamies.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The entire wall of ice was broken and the wolves ran in.  
  
Rahne jumped on top of one wolf and began clawing at it. The twenty Jamies did the same to another, except they didn't claw at it.  
  
Sam cannonballed into one and knock it unconscious.  
  
Amara threw balls of Magma at several of them. That chased them away quickly.  
  
Jubilee threw her firecrackers at two of them. It scared them very much so they ran.  
  
Bobby froze three of them, but they seemed to not be weak against ice. They burst through the ice within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Let us take care of them, Bobby!" Jubilee and Amara said with an annoyed tone at them same time.  
  
Sunlight began leaking into the cave and Roberto quickly took the chance and made his entire body flame like.  
  
"Here we go!" he said.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Rahne was bit hard by two different wolves and flung against a wall.  
  
"Rahne!" Roberto gasped.  
  
Rahne went back into her human form covered in blood.  
  
Roberto became so angry that he lunged himself at the two wolves and began beating them literally to death. Between his powers and his anger, he was able to take them both out easily.  
  
"Two more left," Bobby said.  
  
"No problem," Jubilee said. "Come on, Amara."  
  
The two girls used their powers together and got rid the last of the wolves.  
  
"Jamie, help me get their carcasses outta here," Bobby said.  
  
"Okay," Jamie replied.  
  
Roberto returned to his normal form and ran to Rahne.  
  
"Rahne, are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll be fine," she mumbled. "I just feel like crap right now."  
  
He smiled weakly. "Let's get you fixed up, okay?" he said.  
  
"Alright," she answered.  
  
Bobby stood at the entrance of the cave and sighed. "I wonder where everyone else is."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Translations: "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" ---- "You speak German?"  
  
"Ich spreche viele Sprachen!" ---- "I speak many languages!"  
  
Author's note: Okay I know a certain someone who's very pissed off at me right now so I shall go hide **runs** 


	12. Day of Attacks: Part 2

Danke:  
  
Prexistence: Owie  
  
SickmindedSucker: O_O wow.  
  
nameles1010: I ain't gonna kill 'em.  
  
Author's Note: **gives everyone Anya plushies to beat up**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the forest,  
  
Kurt was still unconscious and was shivering from being cold due to the lost of blood.  
  
Kitty had rest his head on her lap and Remy put his trench coat over Kurt to keep him warm.  
  
Rogue and Remy sat side-by-side looking at Kitty as she looked at Kurt with eyes that were threatening to spill tears.  
  
"Ah hate this," Rogue sighed. "Ah swear if that Anya shows up, Ah'm gunna absorb that bit-----"  
  
"Roguey, dun get upset," Remy said. "Remember de baby."  
  
She sighed again. "Ah just hate Mystique so much," she said. "Hasn't she done enough already?"  
  
"I know," he replied pulling her close to him. "I hate her too."  
  
"Kurt's gunna be awrahght (alright) isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"I hope so," he answered.  
  
"Ah'm scared she'll come after ya," she said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Dun cry, chere," he said. "I'll protect us both."  
  
"Ya promise?" she asked.  
  
"Oui," he said. "I swear on mon life I won't let her hurt you, me, or de baby."  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. "For now, Ah guess we should just keep watchin' Kurt rahght?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Wow there's a vampire in there!" Pyro exclaimed looking at the monitors.  
  
Mystique growled in anger. "She's after Kurt!"  
  
"Why do ya worry so much 'bout that Nightcrawler idiot?" he asked.  
  
If looks could kill, the pyro maniac would be dying a painful death.  
  
She slammed her fist on a button.  
  
"Forge, get in here NOW!" she demanded.  
  
Moment's later Forge walked in.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" he said.  
  
"My son has been attacked by a vampire in that dimension!" she growled. "I told you that nothing bad better happen to Kurt and now he's got a vampire after him!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Forge said. "I can't control who goes in what dimension and what's in it!"  
  
"Nightcrawler's vampire food now, huh?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Forge, get him out of here!" Mystique ordered.  
  
"W-wha?!" Pyro gasped.  
  
Forge unhooked a small machine that was attached to his belt and pointed it at Pyro.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside the snowy cave,  
  
Rahne had received several cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Still Roberto could not help but be worried for her. It was obvious to everyone that he had special feelings for the cute Scottish girl. Everyone just wondered when he would admit it.  
  
"Man how are you gonna get out of here?" Bobby asked frustrated.  
  
"Who knows," Jubilee said. "I just wish Mister Logan or Miss Ororo was here."  
  
"I wonder where Xavier is," Sam said.  
  
"I hope he's all right," Amara said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the snowy fields,  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pyro screamed when he realized that Forge had sent him to the snowy dimension. "I HATE SNOW!" He quickly turned on his flame thrower and started blasting away as much snow as he could.  
  
Back inside the cave,  
  
"Did you hear someone yelling?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bobby said. "Should we go check it out?"  
  
"Come on," Jubilee said. "Hey, guys, Bobby, Amara, and I are gonna check out something. You all stay here."  
  
"Okay," Sam said.  
  
"Let's go," Bobby said walking out of the cave.  
  
Outside,  
  
"DIE, SNOW, DIE!" Pyro screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Huh?" said Pyro turning around seeing Bobby, Amara, and Jubilee. "Hey there, mates." He then shut off his flamethrower.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amara asked.  
  
"Mystique got mad at me," Pyro explained. "And had Forge send me here."  
  
"Do you know how to get out of this place?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Kinda," John answered. "I'll give ya all the details if you promise not to kill me in my sleep. Mystique has pushed me too far this time and I want out so I can flame her sorry arse!"  
  
"Should we trust him?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Bobby thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine," he said. "We trust you. Let's go back to the cave and you can fill us in there."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Those clouds will stay in the sky for only a few hours," Ororo said after she formed some thick clouds to cover the scorching sun.  
  
Tabitha wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed. "This sand is itching me!" she gripped. "I just wanna be home."  
  
"We'll find a way out of here," Piotr said.  
  
"Thanks, Piotr," she smiled.  
  
"That's the first time you've called me by my name," he pointed out.  
  
She blushed. "Heh, right, it is," she said nervously.  
  
Logan sighed. "Enough with the puppy love!" he said. "We need to figure out how the hell to get outta here!"  
  
HISSSSS  
  
Tabitha's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"There's a bunch of giant cobras behind you!" she screamed.  
  
Storm flew up in the air and started shooting them with lightning bolts.  
  
Colossus went into his metal form and jumped in front of Tabitha.  
  
"No need to protect me," Boom Boom said forming explosives in her hands. She threw them at the cobras, but it didn't hurt them too much.  
  
Logan and Ororo were the ones able to do the most damage. The cobras didn't stand a chance against his adamantium claws.  
  
Ororo shot another one with a lightning bolt, Logan clawed them to pieces, Tabitha kept throwing explosives at them, Colossus punched one in the head so hard that it instantly killed it.  
  
"Whew, that's it," Tabitha sighed.  
  
"There may be more," Logan said. "Let's move to a different location."  
  
"Aww........" she moaned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt let out a soft moan as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
"Keety........" he mumbled.  
  
"I'm here, Kurt," he heard Kitty say.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him.  
  
"Vas happened?" he asked. "I feel so cold."  
  
"You were attacked by a vampire named Anya," she answered.  
  
"A-Anya?!" he gasped. "Ve're not safe here!" He quickly shot up.  
  
"Kurt, not so fast!" she said putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Sh-She'll be back," he said in a panicky tone. "She told me she'd come after me again. And zat she'd come after ze rest of you!"  
  
"We won't let her do anything," she replied in a soothing tone. "Just relax please? You're sick and you need rest."  
  
"She's powerful," he said. "I couldn't even 'port avay! She's also a sorceress!"  
  
Kitty sighed. "I just don't know what else to do," she said. "We can't run forever. If this is our end, then we end together, okay?"  
  
"I don't vant eet to end," he said softly.  
  
"Me neither," she replied putting her hand on his cheek. "We'll do the best we can to survive this."  
  
He put his hand on hers and looked at her. "I vill die before I let her touch you," he said.  
  
"I know," she said. "Because you love me?"  
  
"Ja," he answered.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
She wanted to deepen the kiss and make it passionate, but she knew that it would not be a good idea in his current condition.  
  
After a moment he broke the kiss and looked at her with tired eyes.  
  
"I'm going to lay down for a little bit more," he said.  
  
"Okay, you do that," she said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Tell us what you know," Bobby said to John.  
  
"Well Mystique has got ya all in three different dimensions," John began. "Yer friends Colossus, Boom Boom, Wolverine, and Storm are in a desert. We're here of course. Gambit, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are in a forest. Nightcrawler got attacked by a vampire."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"So now he's in danger," he added.  
  
"What about Xavier?" Amara asked.  
  
"And Danielle?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Dunno, cutie," he answered to Amara completely ignoring Bobby's question.  
  
"'Cutie?!'" she growled. "Why I oughta........."  
  
"No, Amara," Bobby said. "We need more information from him."  
  
"Fine," she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Do ya know how we get outta here?" Sam asked.  
  
"Forge said somethin' 'bout a portal that will lead ya all back home," John answered. "Dunno where it is though. And I figure you all need me since there's snow monsters here and I can torch 'em all!"  
  
"Fine," Bobby said. "But you're not allowed to torch any of us, and no more hitting on Amara."  
  
"Aww......" John pouted. "But it's so much fun." He then winked at her.  
  
"In your dreams!" she said  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I completely forgot about Danielle! I'm mentioning almost every mutant I can, but totally forgot about Danielle. LOL. 


	13. Anya's Past

Thanks:  
  
wildcats1310: Yes there will be some Amyro.  
  
Thief: Danke, mein fruend.  
  
Prexistence: Well about that. I uhhhhh **hides**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scott woke up after what felt like days of being unconscious. Or was it actually days? And why did it feel like he was sleeping in sand?  
  
He opened his eyes to see that he was actually sleeping in sand.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he thought.  
  
He looked around and saw Hank.  
  
"Hank," Scott said getting up and walking to him. "Hank, wake up!"  
  
Hank mumbled something about sand and fur. Scott sighed and shook him.  
  
"Beast! Wake up now!"  
  
Hank opened his eyes and saw Scott looking at him.  
  
"Scott? Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno," Scott answered. "Wait. What is that?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mystique sat at her desk in her bedroom thinking about her son. She had been sitting there for the past several hours. In her own sick, selfish, and twisted way, she actually loved him. She did not want to see him get hurt or killed.  
  
"Why didn't I think to get him out of the mansion before Forge used his machine?" she thought. "Why did only Xavier and Danielle avoid getting pulled into a dimension?"  
  
When she realized that the two had escaped Forge's machine, she had captured them and made it so that no matter what, they could not use their telepathy to escape.  
  
Forge had told her that in only two more days, his machine that would kill every human on the planet would be ready. She was looking forward to that. Finally she would never have to deal with a prejudice human race. And if a mutant had a human child, she would capture him or her and possibly kill. Raven "Mystique" Darkholme was that sick and evil.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hank looked at what Scott was looking at. It looked like a hole in the air. It was like some sort of portal that led to some other place.  
  
"Should we check it out?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hank said. "It could be dangerous."  
  
"It's better than staying here," Scott pointed out.  
  
"You're right," Hank agreed. "Well it is worth a shot."  
  
"Let's go on the count of three," Scott said. "One......two.......three!"  
  
The two jumped into the hole and found themselves landing on the floor of a building.  
  
"We're back at the institute!" Scott said.  
  
"I wonder if everyone else is here," Hank said. "Charles! Logan! Is anyone here?!"  
  
Scott ran down the hall to Rogue and Remy's room.  
  
"Rogue? Remy?"  
  
"Anyone?" Hank asked walking up from behind.  
  
"No," Scott answered. "Let's try Kurt's room."  
  
They ran two Kurt's room only to see it empty too. They also tried Kitty, Bobby, Ororo, Jubilee, and Danielle's room.  
  
"They must be trapped in that dimension too," Hank said. "And Mystique is probably the one behind all this."  
  
"And the only way to find out where the others are, is if we find her," Scott said. "But where is she?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Morning in the Forest Dimension,  
  
Remy was walking around the forest looking for something to eat while Rogue looked for a stream or river for water. Kitty stayed with Kurt because he was still too sick and weak to do anything.  
  
"I hate zis," he said as he leaned against a tree. "I should be helping zem."  
  
"Kurt, you need to, like, relax," Kitty said. "You can't do anything in your condition."  
  
"I know," he said with a sigh. "I just vish I could have resisted her. Her song must have been a spell."  
  
"Obviously," she said. "What scares me is that she's still out there. I hope Rogue and Remy are safe."  
  
"I assure you they are,"  
  
Kurt gasped and jumped almost ten feet in the air.  
  
"Keety, run! Eet's Anya!" Kurt said.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" Kitty argued.  
  
"How sweet," Anya said finally revealing herself. "Sie liebe Kitty, nein?"  
  
"Ja," Kurt answered. "And I von't let you harm her!"  
  
"How can you protect her, Herr Nightcrawler?" Anya asked. "You're too weak and pathetic. No one can protect her."  
  
"Ich hasse sie," Kurt growled. "Verdammt sie zu Hölle!"  
  
"Aren't we angry?" she smirked. "Now I know who to kill first."  
  
She walked over to Kitty holding a dagger in her hand.  
  
"With my powers, none of you can escape me," she said. "And now I will kill miss pretty Kitty Pryde in front of you, Nightcrawler."  
  
"No!" Kurt screamed.  
  
Anya was almost at Kitty, but something stopped her.  
  
"What's this?" Anya asked confused.  
  
A wall of flames surrounded her. It was not a circle, it was more of a shape. She did not know what the shape was though. You would have to see it from above to know.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow and teleported to a tree branch above.  
  
"Kurt, what is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Eet's a shape of a Phoenix!" Kurt answered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Afternoon in the Desert Dimension,  
  
Storm's clouds had disappeared from the sky allowing the scorching sun to torture the lost mutants.  
  
"Oh God, this heat is unbearable," Tabitha sighed.  
  
"I can make it rain for about ten minutes," Ororo said. "I could do more if I had more strength." Her eyes turned white and the clouds returned to the sky with rain coming from them.  
  
Tabitha sat down and sighed.  
  
"Come on, Boom Boom," Logan said. "We can't stop now."  
  
She groaned and sat back up.  
  
"I will carry you," Piotr said scooping Tabitha up in his arms.  
  
"Gee, thanks, muscles," she smiled.  
  
"Is it me or have those two grown quite found of each other since they met?" Ororo whispered to Logan.  
  
"Who cares?" he said back. "All I care about is how to get the hell outta this crazy place."  
  
Ororo shook her head and sighed. She knew this was a serious matter, but why did he always have to act this way?  
  
Logan suddenly stopped and started sniffing.  
  
"What is it?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I smell those cobras," he answered.  
  
Tabitha got out of Piotr's arms and prepared some explosives.  
  
Just then twenty giant cobras shot from the ground.  
  
"Aww hell no!" Logan said. "You three better stay back!"  
  
"No!" Ororo said. "I'm staying right here."  
  
The cobras surrounded them hissing wickedly.  
  
"Well who wants to die first?" Tabitha asked nervously.  
  
Right when it looked like the four were about to be made snake food, blue energy surrounded the cobras and they were lifted in the air.  
  
The four turned around and saw a young woman. She was tall, had short black hair, and her make up and clothing were mostly red and black.  
  
She spread her arms apart and the cobras were sent flying to God knows where.  
  
"Who are you?" Logan asked.  
  
"My name is Wanda," she answered. "I see Mystique sent you here as well."  
  
"You know Mystique?" Ororo asked.  
  
"My brother, Pietro, is part of her Brotherhood," Wanda answered. "My father was Magneto, but of course you know him since the X-Man named Rogue killed him."  
  
"She had no choice," Storm pointed out.  
  
"I don't care," Wanda said. "I hated him. I'm glad he's dead. I want to help you all find a way out of here."  
  
"You do?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes," Wanda answered.  
  
"Hey, do you have a code name or something?" Tabitha asked. "Y'know, I'm just curious."  
  
"You can call me Scarlet Witch," she answered. "Now let's find a way out of here."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Midnight in the Snow Field,  
  
"I hate snow," John said as he and the group of X-Men walked through the snowy fields.  
  
"Pyro, that is the hundredth time you've said that," Amara pointed out.  
  
"So?" he replied. "I really freakin' hate it!"  
  
GGGRRRR  
  
"Was that your stomach, John?" she asked.  
  
"The last time a question like that was asked, we were attacked by wolves," Bobby said.  
  
GGGRRR  
  
John turned on his flame-thrower.  
  
"A'right, c'mon out," he said.  
  
The group looked around nervously trying to figure out what the growling was coming from.  
  
"Snow monsters!" Jubilee gasped pointing at a hill.  
  
Ten white monsters jumped from the hill and surrounded the mutants. The monsters were man built, but looked like beasts.  
  
"Time to fry up some snow monsters!" Pyro said.  
  
"Already a head of you," Amara said throwing balls of magma at the monsters.  
  
Ray was shooting electricity at them, Jubilee was sending off firecrackers, Pyro was chasing one with a fire horse, and Roberto was picking up heavy boulders and throwing them at the creatures.  
  
"They're not match for us!" Pyro said laughing like a maniac until he heard Amara grunt.  
  
He quickly turned around and saw a monster on top of her.  
  
"Aww hell no!" John said shooting the creature with fire.  
  
"Thanks, John," Amara said.  
  
"No problem," he said with a wink.  
  
"They're gone," Bobby said. "Let's keep going.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No!" Anya screamed.  
  
Kitty looked up and saw someone flying towards them.  
  
"I told you I would not let you harm them," the person said.  
  
"Eet can't be," Kurt gasped. "Jean?!"  
  
"Hello, Kurt, Kitty," Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Jean! You're alive!" Kitty gasped. "And your hair is, like, different!"  
  
Jean laughed at her comment about her new fiery red hair.  
  
"Phoenix, I swear one day I will kill you!" Anya growled.  
  
"Then you will have to do it from hell," Jean replied spreading her hands apart.  
  
The ground under Anya began to separate.  
  
Anya gasped and then glared at Jean.  
  
"This is not over!" she said and fell.  
  
Jean then quickly brought the ground back together sealing Anya bellow.  
  
Kurt 'ported from the tree branch and back to the ground.  
  
"Keety, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurt," she said. "But wow, Jean is back! How is this possible?!"  
  
"It's because of the Phoenix force I have inside me," Jean answered. "I was dead for a few days, but when I woke up, I was here. My telepathy told me that you two and Rogue and Remy were here and that one of you was in grave danger. Anya is a mutant, but she believes she's from hell. That is why she came after Kurt. Because she thought he was a demon."  
  
"So, how did Anya get here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She created this dimension," Jean answered. "Forge accidentally sent you here. Anya's powers are incredible. She is skilled with powerful magic and she's also a vampire."  
  
"Vhere is she from?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Germany," Jean answered. "Years ago, before she discovered her powers, she was just an ordinary village girl. She was a very shy and quiet girl. One day when she was with her boyfriend, she grew thirsty. He offered her different drinks, but none of them satisfied her. After drinking lots of different drinks, she accidentally cut her lip with something sharp inside her mouth. It was a fang. She realized she had two. She also realized that she liked the taste of blood. She killed her boyfriend the way a vampire does.  
  
Ashamed of what she had done, she ran away. On the run she realized she had more powers. Sorceress powers so she used them to make a new home in this dimension. She's the only one who knew where the portal was until I came."  
  
"You know where it is?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes," Jean answered. "But I have more to tell. Anya could possibly still be alive. So we need to move quick. I wish I could read her mind, but her mental block is more powerful then I've ever seen on anyone."  
  
"Dat be not good," Remy said leaning against a tree.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ever since I sent Anya away," Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Nahce ta see ya again, Jean," Rogue said walking forward.  
  
"Let's get going," Jean said. "I know where the portal is and it will take two days to get there."  
  
Jean led the way with Rogue and Remy behind.  
  
"I vas so scared she vas gonna hurt you," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Kitty.  
  
"I was too," she replied. "Thank God Jean came and that she's alive."  
  
"Ve're gonna stop Mystique from ever hurting us again," he said looking at her. "Zen ve vill live ze good life ve deserve."  
  
She smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Kurt, Kitty, c'mon!" they heard Rogue shout.  
  
"Ve're coming!" Kurt called back and smiled at Kitty. "Let's go, Keety.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter will contain extreme drama/angst. I'm not gonna say how or why. You'll just hafta read unless you can't handle a death scene. Oops! Did I say that out loud?  
  
Translation:  
  
German: "Ich hasse sie," Kurt growled. "Verdammt sie zu Hölle!"  
  
English: "I hate you," Kurt growled. "Damn you to hell!" 


	14. Goodbye, Dear Friend

Thanks:  
  
Prexistence: Ya can't do anythin' to mah Orlando pics. Anyway, Ah ain't gunna do nuthin' ta Remy.  
  
NightcrawlersPryde: Ooh I like yer name!  
  
wildcats1310: Glad ya liked the action.  
  
Amie(nick@yahoo.com): LOL  
  
Fuzzyblueelfgirl: I tend to miss my spelling errors sometimes 'cause I ain't got anyone to proofread. I proofread myself, but I do miss stuff sometimes.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains angst/drama and lots of it! Let's just say there's lots of deaths and one important character dies. Also there's not gonna be a lot of Logan, Ororo, Tabitha, Wanda. Piotr, John, ect.......'cause this chapter is gonna once again have more to do with Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Remy, and Anya.  
  
Author's Note please read!: The store I work at, we have a bunch of WB shows on DVD marked down, the X-Men Evolution DVDs keep selling out! We have to restock like crazy! Which proves that KidsWB are a bunch of dumb arses! Are ya'll still emailing, writing, and signing petitions?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two days later,  
  
Lance walked into Mystique's office with a satisfied smirk on his face. He was so glad he was the one to deliver the good news to her.  
  
"Mystique," he said when he walked in. "Forge's machine is ready."  
  
"Good," she said. "Use it now."  
  
Lance's smirk turned into a smile and he left the room quickly to tell Forge Mystique's order.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So how does this gizmo work, yo?" Toad asked Forge.  
  
"It sends one large satellite into space," he explained. "Then I'm going to shoot an energy beam at it. The satellite will spread the energy and cover the entire planet. When the energy reaches the earth's atmosphere, it will turn into poisonous radiation and kill the humans."  
  
"Now that's just freaky," Toad said.  
  
"Toad, leave," Lance said.  
  
"But I wanna watch the show, yo!" Toad whined.  
  
"Now!" Lance ordered.  
  
"Fine," Toad said hopping out of the room.  
  
"Mystique gave the okay," Lance said to Forge.  
  
Forge nodded and pressed a button.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A hatch was opened outside Mystique's hideout. A launch pad with a satellite on it was raised and it launched the satellite.  
  
The satellite was sent into outer space and hovered there.  
  
Then an energy beam shot out from earth and into the satellite.  
  
The purple beam turned into a blanket of energy and surrounded the entire globe.  
  
When the energy hit the earth's atmosphere, it turned red.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everyone on earth looked up at the red sky and gasped.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Are we under attack?"  
  
People asked.  
  
Then every human found themselves getting weak.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scott and Beast were driving around in Scott's car when they saw the radiation fall from the sky.  
  
"What the heck?" Scott asked.  
  
"Watch out!" Beast screamed as cars started crashing into each other.  
  
Scott swerved out of the way and slammed on the brakes.  
  
"What's happening?" Hank asked getting out of the car.  
  
He looked around and saw more cars going in different directions, people falling to the ground, and other strange things.  
  
Scott got out of the car and ran towards a group of people that collapsed.  
  
"They're dead," he said to Hank.  
  
"Oh God," Hank gasped. "Mystique has finally done it. She's killed all the humans......."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Morning in the Desert Dimension,  
  
"Wake up," Wanda said roughly to the four sleeping mutants. "I found something. Get up!"  
  
"What did ya find?" Logan asked.  
  
"Some sort of hole in the air," she answered.  
  
"Hole in the air?" Ororo asked as she woke up.  
  
"Yeah so get up, all of you!" Wanda said walking away.  
  
"Come on, Piotr and Tabitha," Ororo said following Logan as he followed Wanda.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snow Dimension,  
  
"This royally sucks," John sighed. "We've been walkin' 'round fer two days and we ain't finding nothin' yet!"  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Amara asked pointing towards a mountain.  
  
"Is that a cave?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I dunno," she said. "Let's use it for shelter. It's gonna get cold soon."  
  
The group quickly walked towards the cave hoping it would be big enough for all of them.  
  
"What a funny looking cave," John commented. "It's perfectly 'round."  
  
"I don't think it's cave," Amara said.  
  
"Well I'm goin' in," John said.  
  
He jumped in, but did not come out.  
  
"It's the portal!" Bobby gasped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forest Dimension,  
  
"We're almost there," Jean announced.  
  
"Good," Remy said. "'Cause I be tired after all de traveling."  
  
"How d'ya think Ah feel?" Rogue asked. "Ah'm carryin' our baby!"  
  
"Kurt, are you doing okay?" Jean asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Ja," he answered. "I'm doing a lot better."  
  
"My brave Kurt," Kitty smiled hugging him.  
  
Rogue silently laughed at that comment.  
  
"Once we get back home I should be able to find Mystique," Jean said. "Then we will end this once and for all."  
  
"Vhat do you plan to do to her?" Kurt asked.  
  
She sighed. "I don't know yet, Kurt," she answered. "I may have to probe her mind to find out how her anti-powers cells are built. I'm not the kind to just kill someone unless he or she resists."  
  
"If we find Anya........" Remy began.  
  
"If she attacks us again, I'll kill her for good," she answered.  
  
"Not zis time!"  
  
Jean gasped as she was sent flying into a tree and knocked unconscious.  
  
Anya laughed as she walked from behind a tree. "Momma Jean eez not here to protect you anymore."  
  
Kurt, Kitty, Remy, and Rogue gasped as Anya put them in a body lock making it impossible for them to move or use their powers.  
  
"Vhy do you have an accent now?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I vas hiding eet until Jean tried to send me to hell," she answered. "I don't vant to be known as a German. I'm a sorceress! I have no accent."  
  
"Everyone has accents, y' chienne," Remy pointed out.  
  
"Verdammt sie!" she snapped back.  
  
"Same t' y'!" he shot back.  
  
She growled and snapped her fingers.  
  
A sword appeared in her hands, but it was no ordinary sword. It was long with a silver hilt. It also had an eerie blue aura around it.  
  
"Zis is a magical sword," she explained. "Vhen eet is stabbed into you, it penetrates every nerve inside your body and causes extreme pain. Plus you vill not die until ze sword eez pulled out. I could stab you straight in ze heart, and you vill not die."  
  
Their mouths dropped. Where was Jean when you needed her?!  
  
"Jean! Vake up!" Kurt screamed.  
  
"Jean, help us!" Kitty pleaded.  
  
Anya laughed.  
  
"Who vill suffer first?" Anya said. "I know.........Kurt Vagner."  
  
"No!" Kitty, Rogue, and Remy screamed.  
  
Kurt swallowed a hard, dry lump in his throat.  
  
Anya smiled as she advanced towards him.  
  
"Ich liebe sie, Keety," Kurt said with sadness in his eyes. "You too Rogue and Remy."  
  
Tears streamed down Kitty and Rogue's eyes.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt him!" Kitty pleaded. "We'll do anything!"  
  
"No!" Anya said. "Death is all I vant for you all!"  
  
Jean moaned and shook her head.  
  
Anya's eyes widened.  
  
"Damn," she cursed.  
  
She snarled and threw the sword at Kurt hitting him square in the chest.  
  
Kurt screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The body lock broke and he was able to move, though he was not able to pull the sword out of him.  
  
"Nooo!" Kitty screamed in horror. "Kurt!"  
  
Jean's eyes opened as she saw Kurt on his knees screaming.  
  
"Kurt!" she gasped.  
  
Anya held her hand out to attack Anya, but Jean beat her to it. Jean used her powers against Anya allowing Rogue, Remy, and Kitty to be free to use theirs.  
  
Kitty ran to Kurt, while Rogue and Remy attacked Anya.  
  
Rogue grabbed Anya's neck and started absorbing her.  
  
"Rogue, no!" Remy said. "It be too dangerous!"  
  
Rogue didn't listen. She wanted Anya dead.  
  
Anya tried to push Rogue away, but it was no good. Her powers were being drained fast.  
  
Jean forced Rogue away and Anya fell to her knees.  
  
"You.....can't......beat me," she said panting for breath and then fell unconscious.  
  
Kitty phased the sword out of Kurt and threw it aside.  
  
"Oh God, Kurt," Kitty whispered when she saw the deep, bloody wound on his chest.  
  
Kurt looked up at Kitty. "Good-bye, Keety......."  
  
"No!" Kitty gasped and Kurt closed his eyes.  
  
Rogue and Remy walked up behind Kitty as she held Kurt's lifeless body.  
  
"Kurt," Kitty whispered. "Kurt, wake up. Kurt?"  
  
Jean clenched her fists and walked up to the sword. She then picked it up and walked to Anya's unconscious body.  
  
"You will suffer for what you have done," she said through clenched teeth and plunged the sword into Anya.  
  
"Kitty, he's not gonna wake up," Remy said sadly.  
  
Kitty sobbed heavily when she finally realized that Kurt Wagner, the man she loved and a dear friend to others, was dead........  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Transltion: Chienne is French for the word bitch. 


	15. Memories

Thanks:  
  
Fuzzyblueelfgirl: Here's more.  
  
Hater: I'm sorry........  
  
NightcrawlersPryde: I'm sad 'cause ya deleted "Odd Happenings!" **cries**  
  
Wildcats1310: Rogue's baby ain't gonna be like Anya. Everything ain't as it seems at the moment. You'll hafta wait and find out why.  
  
Prexistence: Shhh other people don't know that yet. Kurt couldn't disappear 'cause biatch Anya was using her powers to make it so he couldn't teleport.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mystique saw it all. She had seen what happened to her son. She watched as Kitty Pryde and her friends mourned over the loss of Kurt. She saw his lifeless body being held in Kitty's arms.  
  
"This is all my fault," she thought. "My greed........my power hunger cost me my son........."  
  
She punched her fist through the monitor and cried out in pain when the glass shards cut through her hand.  
  
Tears came to her eyes. Not because of her cut up hand or the dripping blood, but because of what she had done to Kurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, my son," she said and then sighed. "But I guess a sacrifice has to be made sometimes..........Burn in hell you filthy humans!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kitty, we have to go," Jean said.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Remy?"  
  
Remy nodded and gathered Kurt's body in his arms. "He wanted out of dis place," he said. "I'm not about t' leave 'im here."  
  
"Let's go," Jean said flying into the portal.  
  
The others followed her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Remy found themselves in the foyer of the Institute.  
  
"We're home!" Rogue said smiling.  
  
Ororo, Logan, and Scott ran down the hall when they heard Rogue's voice and into the foyer.  
  
"Jean?!" they all gasped.  
  
"Scott!" Jean exclaimed running to him.  
  
"Jean, you're alive!" Scott said happily taking her in his arms. "How is this possible?"  
  
"Kurt?" Ororo said walking towards Remy.  
  
Remy frowned. "He's.......dead," he said.  
  
At that time everyone else came into the room.  
  
Hank, Tabitha, Bobby, Piotr, John........everyone who ended up in a dimension was home.  
  
Jean was back, but Kurt was gone.  
  
A lot had happened.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jean explained what had happened to her to everyone after she got bombarded by a bunch of questions.  
  
"That is soooo weird," Tabitha commented. "The humans are dead, Kurt's dead........."  
  
"Y'know, Mystique is probably pretty pissed off," John said.  
  
"Why?" Ororo asked.  
  
"'Cause she's been watchin' us this entire time and I'm pretty sure she knows that blue boy is dead," he answered.  
  
"I don't care!" Kitty yelled startling everyone. "It's her damn fault he died! If it weren't for her hatred for humans, Kurt would still be here! I'm gonna kill her with my bare hands when we see her!"  
  
With that she ran out of the room crying.  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
"Poor Kitty," she said. "I know where Mystique is, but I want us all to get rest tonight before we leave. Pyro, you may stay here.......but I will know if you try to do anything to harm one of us."  
  
"Nah, I ain't gonna do nothin'," he said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty ran to her room and threw herself on her bed.  
  
"Why'd he have to die?" she thought. "WHY?!"  
  
Flashbacks........  
  
(A/N: All flashbacks are pieces from "Failing and Falling.")  
  
"Can you at least tell me your name?" Kurt asked Kitty.  
  
"Kitty. Kitty Pryde," she answered.  
  
"My name is Kurt Vagner," he said.  
  
"Vagner or Wagner?" she asked having trouble understanding his German accent.  
  
"Wagner," he answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I can be, like, kinda dumb."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sooooo," she said and sat down across from Kurt. "That's not make up is it?"  
  
"No," he answered. "I really look this vay. Do you find me freakish now?"  
  
"No," she answered simply. "There's a guy at the institute that's blue, hairy, and well, let's just say his mutant name isn't Beast for nothing."  
  
"Mutant name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, we all got, like, our own nicknames," she said. "I'm called ShadowCat."  
  
"I like that name," he said.  
  
"I know! Your mutant name could be Nightcrawler!" she said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'll never get comfortable here," she said. "The floor is hard and cold."  
  
"Vell, I don't mean to sound forward, but," he said blushing. "Ve could, you know, get cuddled against each other and keep ourselves varm."  
  
"That's a good idea," she agreed.  
  
He was surprised. He was expecting, "Eww! Like, no way!"  
  
She walked up to him and lay down beside him.  
  
He nervously put him arms around her. He was not used to being so close to a female before. No female ever liked him.  
  
"Good night, Kurt," she said and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Then she remembered the play they had done for the children when they were afraid because of Magneto's attack. It was a Snow White play and she was playing Snow White and Kurt was the prince.........  
  
Kurt knelt down beside Kitty.  
  
"Maybe she vill awake if I kiss her," he said.  
  
All the muscles in Kitty's body tensed when she felt Kurt's lips press against hers.  
  
She opened her eyes for just a moment and looked at him.  
  
He looked at her and kissed her again, this time it was deeper and more passionate.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"The truth is, Keety, that I'm....falling in love with you," he said.  
  
"You are?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I shouldn't," he said. "You deserve someone who looks normal."  
  
"Kurt, I like you the way you are," she said. "And the fact is that I'm falling for you too."  
  
"Vas?" he asked.  
  
"I.......enjoyed that kiss," she blushed again.  
  
"Y-you d-did?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"So you vouldn't mind if I kissed you again?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Flashbacks........  
  
Kitty sobbed heavily. All she wanted was a life with Kurt and now that was taken away from her. Why? Because of Mystique. Because of Anya. Maybe even because of her. She wished she had not asked Kurt to stay that Christmas night two years ago.  
  
"Will you stay after the institute is rebuilt?" she had asked.  
  
"I love you, Kurt," she whispered looking out the window. "I know you are in heaven now. Soon I will join you. After I kill Mystique. I'm sorry I'm gonna kill your mother, but what kind of mother would send her own child to his death? Be patient, my love. I'll see you soon."  
  
She lay down on her bed only to realize she would never fall asleep. Not like this. So she got up and walked to Kurt's room.  
  
She phased through the door of Kurt's room and just stood there staring at his side of the room. Piotr also slept in this room, but he could not bear to sleep in the room he shared with his dead friend.  
  
Slowly she walked to his bed and just collapsed on it. She glanced at his nightstand and saw a picture of him and her at the Christmas party they had the year before. They were sitting on the couch and he was giving her his goofy elvish grin as he held mistletoe above her head.  
  
She took the picture and held it close to her. "Kurt......." She whispered. "Why?"  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes and she cried herself to sleep. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was short and rushed, but chapter16 will be a lot better I promise! 


	16. Kitty's Choice

Author's Note: I'm ALIVE! Yay!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Fuzzyblueelfgirl: Pyro is somewhat good in this story. He changes.  
  
Darkness1: Sorry I made you sad.  
  
wildcats1310: I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks.  
  
nameless1010: I know, but I wasn't planning to at the time when I said that.  
  
NightcrawlersPryde: I'm sorry I almost made you cry.  
  
Prexistence: Anya's dead. Kitty can't kill her. LOL.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue walked up and down the halls the next morning looking for Kitty. No one had seen her yet and it was important that she joined Jean's meeting.  
  
'Jean,' Rogue said in her mind. 'Where is Kitty?'  
  
'Have you checked Kurt's room yet?' Jean asked.  
  
'No, Ah don't wanna go in there,' Rogue replied. 'It's too painful.'  
  
'Well, Kitty is in there,' Jean said.  
  
'Oh,' was all Rogue could say. 'Ah'll go get her.'  
  
She frowned and walked towards Kurt's room.  
  
'Poor Kitty,' she thought. 'She must have slept in his room.'  
  
"Kitty," she said tapping on the door. "Kitty, ya gotta get up. Jean's holding an important meeting."  
  
"Okay," she heard Kitty with a sigh. Then she heard footsteps and the door opened.  
  
Rogue felt an ache in her heart when she saw Kitty's bloodshot eyes and pale face. She looked like she had been up most of the night crying.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," Kitty said. "No need to baby-sit me."  
  
"Okay," Rogue said. "Call us if ya need us."  
  
"I will," Kitty said walking to her room.  
  
Rogue sighed and walked the opposite way.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few minutes later Kitty came downstairs and everyone was shocked when they saw her. She wore no makeup, her hair was down, and she wore the same dirty outfit she wore the day before. The old Kitty never did that.  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty replied with a sigh.  
  
Jean knew she was lying, but she knew what she had to say was more important.  
  
"I know exactly where Mystique is," she began. "She's been hiding in an old building twenty miles from here. She has Xavier and Danielle. Plus she has that mutant she kidnapped that killed all the humans. Not everyone is coming with us on this mission. I want two adults and all the younger students to stay here."  
  
"I will stay," Beast said.  
  
"Scott, I think you should stay," Jean said.  
  
"Me too," he agreed.  
  
"Kitty, maybe you should stay," she suggested.  
  
"No!" Kitty said. "I'm going!"  
  
Jean sighed and nodded.  
  
"So the team is, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Pyro, Colossus, Tabitha, Wanda, Logan, Storm, and myself," Jean said. "Any objections?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Okay, we leave in an hour," she said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty was in her room getting suited up. She had finally snapped out of her depression, and became determined to get her hands on Mystique.  
  
In Rogue and Remy's room,  
  
"Chere, are y' sure it be a good idea for y' t' come since y' be pregnant?" Remy asked.  
  
"Remy, Mystique has got to be stopped," Rogue said slipping on her boots. "Besides, Ah'll be careful. Ah ain't stupid."  
  
"I know you're not," he said. "I be jus' lookin' out for y'."  
  
"Ah know," she replied with a smile. "That's one of the reasons whah Ah love ya."  
  
Jean and Scott's room,  
  
"I'm scared Kitty is going to do something.......extreme," Jean sighed. "I tried to probe her mind, but her anger is so severe, it's actually blocking me."  
  
"That's bad," Scott said. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Jean said. "I have to keep a close eye on her......."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the X-Van,  
  
Kitty sat quietly in a seat behind everyone thinking very hard about her secret plan. No one knew, but Kitty had hidden a dagger in her pocket. She would use it to kill Mystique.  
  
"I'm surprised Jean hasn't figured out my plans," Kitty thought. "She's the Phoenix. Her telepathy has greatly enhanced and she can't figure out what I have planned?"  
  
Rogue looked over at her and frowned.  
  
"Ah don't think it was a good ahdea lettin' her come," she whispered the Jean.  
  
"She would have come no matter what anyone did or said," Jean pointed out.  
  
Rogue nodded and sighed. She knew Jean was right.  
  
Thirty minutes later,  
  
Jean stopped the van two miles from Mystique's hideout.  
  
"Here's the plan," she began. "I need Tabitha and Piotr to look for Danielle. She is in a room on the second floor of the building. Rogue and Remy are to find the professor in the basement. Kitty, Wanda, and Pyro, you're coming with me to find the captured mutant and Logan and Storm will look for Mystique."  
  
"No," Wanda said. "I want to find my dear brother Pietro."  
  
"Okay," Jean nodded.  
  
Inside the hideout,  
  
"Mystique!" Lance yelled into an intercom. "The X-Men are here!"  
  
"Stop them from finding their friends and Forge!" Mystique yelled back.  
  
Tabitha and Piotr took off up some stairs to the second level while Rogue and Remy went to the basement.  
  
"Forge is on the top floor," Jean said to Kitty. "Let's go."  
  
Kitty shook her head and took off to the left phasing through the wall.  
  
"Kitty!" Jean yelled. "Kitty, no!"  
  
Kitty phased through several walls until she knew she was far enough from Jean.  
  
"Sorry, Jean," Kitty whispered pulling out the dagger. "But I have to avenge Kurt."  
  
On the second floor,  
  
"She must be in one of these rooms," Tabitha said looking to the left and right.  
  
"We'll have to check everyone until we find her," Piotr said.  
  
Tabitha opened the door and then quickly shut it when she heard a high pitched, girly scream.  
  
"Toad?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Yep," Tabitha answered and stood to the side.  
  
Toad came hopping, literally, out of his room.  
  
"What's the deal, yo?" he asked looking at Tabitha and then Piotr.  
  
"We're here to kick your butts and reclaim what's ours," she said simply.  
  
"Oh," Toad replied. "Ain't goin' down without a fight, yo!"  
  
Boom Boom smirked and formed some explosives in her hand. "Wanna fight?" she asked. "Okay. Sounds fun." She flicked her hand and threw the explosives at Toad.  
  
Toad screamed again and jumped out of the way. He hung onto the wall and spat slime in her direction, but Piotr jumped in front of her and the slime just simply slid off his metal chest.  
  
"Aww are you two in love now?" Toad taunted.  
  
Piotr punched the wall causing it to shake, which made Toad fall off.  
  
"Uh-oh, I'm outta here," Toad said hopping off.  
  
"Ahh whatever," Tabitha said. "Let's keep looking for Danielle."  
  
Just then a door opened and none other than Danielle Moonstar walked out.  
  
"There you are!" Tabitha exclaimed.  
  
Danielle said nothing and just stared at them.  
  
"Something's not right," Colossus pointed out.  
  
Then Tabitha felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw her father standing there glaring at her.  
  
"I finally found you, Tabby," he said. "You're coming home with me so that you can solve all of my money problems."  
  
She gasped and backed away. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Piotr glared at Danielle when he saw that she was obviously making Tabitha believe her so-called father was there talking to her. "That's enough!" he growled.  
  
Danielle looked at him and made him experience his nightmare.  
  
Magneto and Mystique were standing there in front of him smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"Your mother is dead," Magneto said. "I decided to stop paying her medical bills because you betrayed me."  
  
"No!" Piotr gasped.  
  
Tabitha glared at her "father" and formed several explosives in her hands. "Don't make me do this," she said with a quiet, shaky voice.  
  
"You don't have the guts," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yes I do!" she said throwing them at him. Next thing she knew he was gone. He was never really there. It was all in her head.  
  
She turned around and saw Piotr on his knees sobbing and Danielle on her knees looking confused.  
  
"Piotr," Tabitha whispered putting her hands on his shoulders. "It wasn't real. It was an illusion."  
  
Piotr looked around him and sighed. "It was horrible......"  
  
"I know," he replied. "But it looks like Danielle is back to normal."  
  
"What happened?" Danielle asked. "Where am I?"  
  
"In Mystic's place," Tabitha said purposely mispronouncing Mystique's name. "Come on, Danielle, let's go find the others."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Logan and Ororo wandered down the halls of Mystique's lair trying their best to find her. All they had found so far were empty supply rooms.  
  
Logan suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it?" Storm asked.  
  
Logan growled, "Sabretooth."  
  
(A/N: Don't you just love the famous Wolverine/Sabretooth line?)  
  
Ororo sighed and rolled her eyes. "We have a job to do and that's to find Mystique," she said.  
  
He ignored her and took off in the direction Sabretooth was in.  
  
"Wolverine!" Storm called.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty ran through one room after another with the dagger in her hand. She was fuming with a powerful anger. Her anger was so strong, it was likely she would kill anyone who stood in her way of finding Mystique. Kurt would not have wanted this, but Kitty did. Her anger had completely taken over her, keeping her blinded to all that was right and wrong.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
Kitty stopped and turned around only to see her ex-boyfriend, Lance Alvers.  
  
"Don't try to stop me, Lance," Kitty said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Kitty, what's wrong with you?" he asked puzzled. "You look insane!"  
  
"You happened!" she yelled. "Mystique happened! You all killed him!"  
  
"All this is about blue-boy?" he raised and eyebrow and crosses his arms.  
  
"You will all pay for this," she said through gritted teeth. She then raised her dagger and ran towards him.  
  
"Whoa!" he gasped, quickly making the ground shake to knock her off balance.  
  
She outsmarted him by phasing through the ground.  
  
"K-Kitty?" he whispered nervously. A girl that had gone crazy with the powers to phase through solid mass and has a dagger was a very scary thought.  
  
"Ugh!" he grunted when he felt something sharp plunge into his back. "Kitty........you know.......you know that that freak would have not wanted this.........."  
  
"But this is what I want," she snarled pulling the dagger out of him. He grunted again and fell to the floor dead.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was gonna be a lot longer, but since I have not updated in a very long time due to the crappy schedule my boss has me on, I have no time for anything! Everyday it's get up, eat, got to work, go to bed, and repeat. I just went full-time so I'm working a lot more hours during weird times of the day. 


	17. More Death

Thanks:  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Everything will be fine. Trust me.  
  
Inuragon: Blame it on my boss! She's got me working crazy arse schedules!  
  
NightcrawlersPryde: I so enjoyed killing Lance. Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
SickmindedSucker: I do have something up my sleeve.  
  
Darkness1: whispers Kitty ain't gonna try to kill herself. I've got something very special planned.  
  
Prexistence: LOL! You sick yer Loz doll after me and I'll send my Mojo Jojo doll on you!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dis place be dark," Remy said as he and Rogue walked through the basement.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Rogue replied looking up at his glowing red eyes. "D'ya think ya can lahght a card?"  
  
"Oui," he answered charging a card and holding it up.  
  
"That's better," she said. "What the?" She looked around her as she felt a gust of wind sweep past her.  
  
"Pietro," Remy said quietly.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't my father's murderer herself," Pietro said from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't all the human race and Kurt's murderer himself," Rogue snarled back.  
  
"Are you still upset over the blue-furred freak?" Pietro said running in front of them. "You need to get a life."  
  
Rogue grit her teeth hard and lunged at him. Pietro just laughed and ran behind her. "Too slow," he mocked and pushed her down.  
  
"Dat's it!" Remy said in a threatening tone. "No one messes wit mon wife!" He charged several cards and threw them at Pietro, but of course Pietro was too fast for Remy.  
  
"You'll never beat me," Pietro said in a why-do-you-even-try tone. "I'm way too fast."  
  
"Not for me," said a female's voice as the lights came on in the room.  
  
"Ahh! Wanda!" Pietro gasped. (In the famous sissy tone.)  
  
"Pietro, you slimy worm!" she snarled. "How could you work for such a thing like Mystique!"  
  
"I.....uhhh.......well......" was all he could mutter. "Bye!"  
  
"Not so fast, Pietro," Wanda growled holding out her hand causing his feet to not be able to move. "Go, your professor is waiting. I'll take care of my dear brother."  
  
Rogue and Remy nodded continuing on to the next room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Professor!" Rogue gasped as she saw Xavier tied up in a chair with some sort of device on his head. Her and Remy figured it must have been a device made by Forge so that he could not send out telepathic calls for help.  
  
Rogue ran to Xavier and took the device of his head and untied him. "Professor, wake up," she said.  
  
Xavier moaned and opened his eyes. "Rogue? Remy?" he questioned and then smiled. "I knew you would find your way here."  
  
"We have Jean to thank for that," Rogue smiled.  
  
"Jean? She's alive?" he asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "She's called Phoenix now."  
  
He smiled warmly, but then suddenly frowned.  
  
"What be wrong?" Remy asked.  
  
"It's Kitty," Xavier answered. "Something's wrong."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jean ran as fast as she could to the top floor of the hideout. She knew she had to find Forge quickly and then go find Kitty. She knew she had completely lost her mind and needed to be stopped before she could kill anyone else. She had probed the minds of everyone in the building and knew that Lance had been killed. She could hear the screams of pain in his mind as Kitty lunged the dagger through him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forge sat in the room when he heard the door open.  
  
"Yes?" he asked and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Jean.  
  
"Forge.......so you're the one who killed the humans and sent the X-Men into that dimension.........," she said.  
  
"Yes, I am," he said. "My greatest creation huh?"  
  
"Wait," she said. "You're not in your right mind. Mystique is controlling you!"  
  
"I'm my own person," he said turning his arm into some kind of launcher. "Mystique ordered me to destroy any intruders........."  
  
Jean put her fingers against her temple and Forge fell unconscious. "I guess she has not realized whom she is messing with," she said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Logan! You're forgetting our mission!" Storm said for the fifth time to Wolverine.  
  
"I wanna settle this once and for all," he said back. "I don't care about Mystique. I just want my hands on Sabretooth."  
  
"Fine, but I'm helping," she said.  
  
"No!" he said and stopped to look at her. "He is MY enemy. I will deal with him. Besides........I umm........."  
  
"You what?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to stay far away from him," he said. "In case he tries to uhhhhh.......hurt you."  
  
"Logan, are you worried about me?" she asked.  
  
He did not answer and continued running.  
  
She smiled and followed behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sabretooth smirked as he walked into Mystique's room. "I got Wolverine and that weather witch chasing me now," he reported.  
  
"Good," she said. "I'll let you kill wolverine, but I get Storm."  
  
"What about the others?" he asked.  
  
"I want to get my hands on that Phoenix," she said. "We killed her and yet she's still alive!"  
  
Sabretooth growled and started sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Shadowcat," he answered. "She's outside the door."  
  
"Not anymore,"  
  
Sabretooth turned around and saw Kitty standing there with a dagger drenched with blood.  
  
"Whose blood is that?" Mystique asked.  
  
Sabretooth sniffed and then looked at Mystique. "Avalanche's."  
  
"Kitty Pryde: A cold blooded murderer......." Mystique stated.  
  
"What does that make you? An angel?" Kitty replied sarcastically. "Lance got in my way and I disposed of him. I'll do the same to your pussy-cat here."  
  
Sabretooth growled at being called "pussy-cat" so he lunged at her.  
  
Kitty jumped-phased through him and got ready to stab him. Though, like Wolverine, he could pick up on her movements quickly and he turned around just as she brought her dagger down. His hand wrapped around the blade part as he tried to yank it away from her. But she had a new idea. She smirked and started phasing with him down into the floor. When they were halfway in the floor, Kitty rested her feet on his shoulders and kicked him the rest of the way down as she climbed back up.  
  
Sabretooth let out a grunt as he hit the floor below. He looked at his sliced up hand and growled as he realized he failed to wrench the dagger away from Kitty.  
  
Kitty smiled wickedly looking at Mystique. "Now it's just you and me........."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sabretooth!" Wolverine announced when he saw him standing in a hallway looking at his bloodied up hand.  
  
"Wolverine," Sabretooth replied. "How nice of you to stop by."  
  
Wolverine's eyes widened when he saw the blood on Sabretooth's hand. "Whose blood is that?"  
  
"An ex-X-Man's blood," Sabretooth lied knowing it would piss Wolverine off. "Shadowcat's."  
  
Wolverine and Storm gasped.  
  
"She did put up a good fight," Sabretooth taunted. "You've trained your X-Men well Wolverine. But not well enough to survive me."  
  
Wolverine growled and extracted his claws. "It's time to end this!"  
  
"I agree," Sabretooth said charging towards him.  
  
Wolverine stood his ground as the raging beast charged towards him.  
  
Storm flew into the air getting a bolt of lightning ready.  
  
Sabretooth brought his fist down, but Wolverine caught it with his hand and then kicked him forward.  
  
"You've become stronger since our last fight," Sabretooth said with a chuckle and got off the floor. "But I will still win."  
  
Storm glared at him and sent a bolt of lightning at him.  
  
Sabretooth growled and glared back at her. Then he smiled and laughed. "Aww now you've got a girlfriend defending you? I will have fun killing her in front of you."  
  
Storm's eyes widened and then she summoned the winds and more bolts of lightning. "Stay away from me!"  
  
Sabretooth picked of a steel crate that sat in the hall and threw it at her hard and fast.  
  
"Ororo!" Wolverine gasped trying to catch the crate before it could hit her, but it was too late. The crate hit Storm in the stomach sending her into the wall hard knocking her unconscious.  
  
Sabretooth laughed as he watched her hit the floor. Wolverine knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get him while he was distracted.  
  
With his claws out, Wolverine stabbed Sabretooth in the back.  
  
Sabretooth growled in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
"This won't be enough to stop him," Wolverine thought.  
  
Suddenly the room started glowing orange and Sabretooth fell unconscious.  
  
"What the?" Logan questioned.  
  
"Are you okay, Logan?" Jean asked.  
  
Logan turned around and saw the entire team plus Xavier, Danielle, and Forge. It looked also looked like they took prisoners: Pietro and Toad.  
  
"I'm fine," Logan said. "But Ororo's been knocked out."  
  
"Kitty!" Xavier gasped. "We have to get upstairs now!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mystique started at the blood thirsty Kitty. "You really want to kill me don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty answered moving towards her. "You know there is no way out. I can phase through any wall and room you try to run to."  
  
Mystique swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She knew she was right. She knew she was about to die. What was the point of trying to run now?  
  
"Fine kill me," Mystique said. "I have accomplished my dreams and ended up killing my only son in the process."  
  
Kitty ran towards her holding her dagger up high.  
  
Mystique quickly turned herself into a bird and flew into the air.  
  
"Coward!" Kitty spat and grabbed a chair from the desk. She glared at the bird form of Mystique and through the chair at her. Mystique gasped and tried to fly away, but it was too late. The chair made contact with her and she fell to the floor.  
  
Kitty ran to Mystique as she returned to her normal form.  
  
Mystique gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "For Kurt," was the last thing she heard before her world went black.  
  
Kitty stood up and backed away from Mystique's lifeless body.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
Kitty turned around and saw Jean and Xavier.  
  
"It's too late," she said. "I've killed Mystique. I also killed Avalanche."  
  
Xavier and Jean put their hands on their temples and made Kitty fall unconscious.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hours later,  
  
Beast got all of the potion Mystique had put in Forge out of him so that Forge would be in his right mind. Although when he came to his senses, it was extremely hard emotionally on him. How could it not? He had killed millions and millions of innocent men, women, and even children.  
  
"I'm a murderer," he said with a deep sigh. He frowned and looked at all the X-Men that were gathered in the foyer.  
  
Kitty looked at him. Not with hate, but with sympathy.  
  
"But........I think I may know of a way to put it all right," he continued.  
  
"How?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well before Mystique kidnapped me," he began. "I had been working on a new machine. A machine that could travel back.........in time."  
  
"That's impossible," Rogue stated.  
  
"No, I think he's right," Xavier corrected. "Forge's mutation is so powerful when it comes to technology, that it is quite possible."  
  
"I can't guarantee that it will work, though," Forge said. "But I was making extreme progress. I may be able to send you all back in time so that you can stop me before I launch the satellite. That way the humans won't die----"then he looked at Kitty. "----and you will have Kurt back............"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Is anyone thinks this is corny, please don't flame me too hard. gives sad look 


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry, not a new chapter. Right now the keyboard is broken. So until it is fixed there won't be a new chapter.

Nightcrawler03


	19. The plan

Author's Note: I'm updating this story at a computer from a library. I'm either gonna get a new computer or fix the one I have in the next couple weeks. I wanna thank y'all for being patient with me!

Thanks:

Vengence: I'm sorry!

Darkness1: No I ain't gonna kill off Forge. But yeah you'll get your prayers answered heehee.

Thief: I'll email you when I get my computer situation settled.

NightcrawlersPryde: Hahahaha yeah.

Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Yay indeed!

SickmindedSucker: Yeah I felt bad for killing him in the first place.

Prexistence: LOL! Ya do need some of that. Just kidding!

wildcats1310: Here it is!

-

"Now you listen here!" said Kitty grabbing the collar of Forge's shirt. "How dare you go putting false hopes in my head! Kurt is dead! Time travel is not possible!" She let him go and stormed out of the room.

"Kitty!" said Rogue and started going after her. But Remy put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Let 'er go, chere."

-

Kitty stormed into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She flung herself on her bed.

"Why is he, like doing this to me?" she thought. "Hasn't her already caused me enough pain?" She looked at a picture of herself and Kurt that sat on her nightstand. It was a picture that was taken on her sixteenth birthday. He was putting a pink and pointy birthday hat on her head and she was looking up at him and smiling.

"Why did you have to die?" she thought aloud. "Why?" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed miserably.

-

Back in Xavier's office,

"I'm sorry," said Forge.

"It's okay," replied Xavier. "Kitty has been through an emotional ordeal."

"Hey, I have one question," said Scott. "Will the ones who died remember they had died?"

"No," answered Forge. "They will remember everything up to the events of their death. They will just feel like they had a long nap."

"Anya will still be alive," said Jean. "We will have to figure out a way to stop her without Kurt getting killed this time."

Rogue clinched her fists at the sound of Sorceress Anya's name. The vampiress mutant who had killed her brother Kurt.

"Anyway," said Forge trying to break the dark subject of Anya. "What I have of my time machine is at my house. Will anyone go with me?"

"I'll go," said Jean. "But let's hurry."

-

Later that day,

Rogue walked to Kitty's bedroom door and gave it a gentle tap.

"Come in," she heard Kitty's voice say through the door.

Rogue walked into the room and saw Kitty sitting miserably on her bed. "How're ya doin'?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Kitty shaking her head. "I'm having mixed feelings."

"About whut?" asked Rogue sitting at the end of Kitty's bed.

"Forge's time machine thing," said Kitty. "What if it's possible and I can have Kurt back?"

"Ah dunno," said Rogue. "Ah think it's possible. Ah mean if he can make a machine that can send us to a different dimension and a machine that can killed every human than yeah, Ah think time travel is possible."

Kitty sighed and looked out the window. "I'd give anything to have Kurt back."

"Ah know," said Rogue. "Ah miss 'im too. He was the only family Ah had. Mah dad threw out when he found out Ah was a mutant and Mystique, well she never loved me."

"I wonder if we would have ever gotten married," said Kitty suddenly. "'Cause I would have, like, totally said 'yes!'"

"Maybe," said Rogue quickly looking a little off. "A-Ah gotta go."

She ran out of Kitty's room and headed strait to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door and leaned against the sink. It was then she remembered a conversation she and Kurt had the night before he was murdered.

Flashback:

Everyone was asleep except for Kurt and Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue," said Kurt. "Can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure," she answered and she and Kurt walked away from the camp. "Whut's on yer mahnd?"

"Vell," he began. "Do you zhink I should ask Keety to marry me after all zis eez over?"

"Yeah," she said. "Y'all been datin' for a couple years now and Ah think y'all stay together forever so y'all should get married."

He smiled and hugged her. "Danke, Rogue. I'm lucky to have a seester like you."

End flashback:

Rogue looked up at the mirror and noticed tears streaming from her eyes. "Ah hate you, Mystique," she thought. "Burn in hell!"

-

At Forge's house,

Forge and Jean walked into his house and he turned on the lights.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"In the basement," he answered.

The two walked into the small kitchen and opened the door that led down into the basement. They climbed down the short stairs and entered the dark room. Forge leaned over and flipped a switch illuminating the dark room.

"There it is," he said pointing to a large round platform in the middle of the room.

Jean stepped forward and noticed wires hooked into the platform and a computer.

"I enter the time and date into the computer," he explained. "And it sends whoever is standing on the platform into the past."

"Amazing," she said looking at it closely.

"It is," he said. "I just hope it works……….."

-

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be much longer but it will be a little while since I'm relying on the library's computer for now and since I'm working crazy times of the day forty hours a week, I can only come here once a week until my computer is fixed or until I get a new one. Plus I gotta update my Legend of Zelda (that's on a different account) story next and then my other X-Men story.


	20. Together Again

Roguelebeau: Don't fall of yer seat!

Kittypryde15: YES! And Colossus' name is Piotr, but it's a Russian name and  
I guess in the comics that call him Peter 'cause it's hard to pronounce Piotr.

Prexistence: Hehehehehehe mwahahahahahaha!

Thief: I'm gonna work on Kid next.

SickmindedSucker: Hahahahahahaha. Yeah they do gives bitches a bad name.

Darkness1: Yeah work's been sucking real bad and I never have time to get on   
the computer anymore.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - -

Author's Note: Ya know, I just recently saw an episode of the old X-Men series, and Forge had a time machine that he used to send Bishop back to the past to prevent humans and mutants from getting that virus! I was like, what the heck, I thought I came up with that idea. feels dumb Also this chapter is gonna focus on Anya's dimension. Everything that happened to the  
other X-Men happens just like it did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - -

The next day,

"I finished the work on the time travel," Forge told Xavier. "It works and is ready to be used."

"That is excellent news," Xavier replied. 'X-Men, suit up and come to my office.'

Everyone heard Xavier's telepathic order and did as he said.

"Forge's time traveling device is ready," Xavier told all the nervous looking mutants. "Remember the dangers you faced when you were trapped in those dimensions. Please bring Kurt back alive too. We cannot let this Anya escape either."

Kitty swallowed a hard lump in her throat when Xavier mentioned Kurt. "I'm gonna bring Kurt back alive. I will not let him go again," she thought.

"Let us know when you are ready to leave," Xavier said.  
Logan looked at everyone and stepped forward. "We're ready now, Charles," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - -

Everyone had gone back into the past. Everyone except Jean, Rogue, Remy, and Kitty. They were the last team to step onto the pad and be transported to the past. Where they would have to get back to the exit of the dimension, keep Kurt from being killed, and defeat Anya again. Kitty felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She was so nervous. Would she really get to see Kurt again?

"Are you ready?" Forge asked them.

"Yes," Jean answered.

Forge pressed a button and a bright yellow light surrounded the group.They could feel themselves being pulled backwards. Kitty cried out. It was a feeling she did not like. She could feel Jean inside her head telling her it would be okay. Kitty gasped and everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - -

Kitty awoke on a soft bed of green grass and flowers. She was in a forest."Forest………" she whispered. "Kurt……"

She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. "Kurt? Kurt!"

He was there. In front of her. Leaned against a tree fast asleep.

She jumped up and ran to him. "Kurt!"

Kurt yawned and woke up. "Keety? Vhat's wrong?"

She threw her arms around him. "Kurt, I can't believe we're together again!"

"Vhat are you talking about?" he asked her. "I didn't go anyvhere."

She looked up at his kind golden colored eyes and smiled. "It was a nightmare," she said. "An awful nightmare."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Eet's okay," he said. "I von't let anyone hurt you."  
"I swear I won't let her hurt you again," she said.

He smiled, kissed her goodnight, and they fell asleep in each other arms.

Finally reunited again. Jean, Rogue, and Remy watched from the side at them.

"We can't let dat bitch tear dem apart again," Remy said.

Jean nodded. "We have to tell him what's going on tomorrow," she said. "We can rest tonight, but after that, we have to hurry. We only have a few days to get out of here and stop Forge. Tonight I'm going to look for a short cut out of here. I need someone to stand watch tonight though."

"I will," Remy said. "Rogue, y' get some sleep."

"Okay," she said and picked a spot to lie down and sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - -

The next morning,

"Wake up everyone!"

Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty work up when they heard Remy shout of them.

"Jean be wantin' t' tell y'all somethin'," he said.

"I found a short cut," she said. "If we hurry, we can get to it in one day. Don't forget though, Anya probably knows about it. So be careful. Kurt, we have something to tell you."

Jean told everything to Kurt. The fact that he died, Anya was killed, the humans were killed, and about time travel.

"I died?" Kurt asked completely shocked. "Oh, mein Gott!"

Tears came to Kitty's eyes again. "It was awful," she said. "I was so angry that…..that……"

"Kitty, that's enough," Jean said.

"No, Kurt needs to know what I did," Kitty said. "I killed Lance…...and Mystique."

Everyone was silent for a moment. What do you say when your girlfriend tells you she killed your mother out of rage? Even if the mother deserved it.  
"It's okay, Keety," he said. "Zis time no one except Anya vill die. Ve'll make sure Lance and Mystique goes to jail for all zis."

'It's not dat easy to cage wild animals like dat,' Remy thought.

"Yeah, okay," Kitty said and finally smiled. "As long as you don't die this time."

"I von't," he said.

"Well shall we get going?" Jean asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- -

"So they found a shortcut?" Anya thought to herself. "Well Kurt won't be the only one to survive this round. I will too. I'll let them go this time."

She walked over to her window and looked outside.

"My beautiful forest, it is time for me to find a new home. First Bayville, and then the world. I will send them to a dimension beyond their imagination."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-

At the exit,

"This is strange," Jean said. "Why can't I sense Anya anymore?"

"She must be hiding," Kitty said.

"Dat not good," Remy replied.

"Hurry, let's just get out of here," Jean said and they jumped through the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Another short chapter, but the next one will be a whole lot longer 'cause it's the chapter where everyone goes back into Mystique's hideout to stop Forge.


	21. Finding Lost Friends Again

At the institute,

"All the humans are still alive," Jean said. "But we must hurry or Mystique will kill them like she did in the past. I think we should keep the same team as we had before. Except Kitty."

"What!" Kitty demanded.

"Kitty, I really don't think- - -,"

"I'm not going to kill Mystique again!" Kitty said. "I-I just want to help. I also want to help protect Kurt this time."

"Okay," Jean nodded. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mystique's hideout,

"This time there will be no bloodshed," Kitty said. "At least not by my hands." She looked over at Wanda, John, and Logan. They had revenge written all over their face. "But…….maybe things will be easier if they were dead. Mystique will escape no matter what kind of prison she would be in, Lance, Pietro, Sabretooth, and Toad would eventually escape too." She looked down and frowned. "I wish this would all end and we could live peacefully."

"Let's move," Jean said and they ran to the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're here!" Mystique said. "Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, make sure they don't find Xavier, Danielle, and Forge!"

"I'll take care of Logan," Sabretooth said with a growl walking out of the room.

She put a hand on her hip and sighed. "Yes, I know you will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone remembered the previous plan. Tabitha and Piotr went up the stairs to find Danielle, Rogue, Wanda, and Remy went to the basement to find Xavier, Logan and Storm went to find Mystique, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Pyro went to look for Forge.

Tabitha and Piotr climbed up the stairs to get Danielle. They were glad that they knew for sure where she would be this time. They just hoped they did not run into Toad again. Although Tabitha could not help but laugh when she walked into Toad's room that time.

"I'm gonna 'accidentally' walk in on Toad again," she smirked to Piotr.

"We don't have time for that though," Piotr replied.

"Hey, we can't let the Brotherhood get away with this!" she said. "We need to capture any Brotherhood member we can find and then throw 'em in jail!"

"Okay," Piotr said. "Do you remember which room it was in?"

"Yeah!" she said. "This one!" She ran to a door on the right and opened it up. "Hey, To- - - - aww crap no!" She slammed the door shut again followed by the feeling of the floor shaking. "That's not Toad," she said.

"What are you doing here!" Lance demanded running out of his room to face the other two X-Men.

"Chill, Lance," Tabitha said. "We just wanted to come visit you guys!"

"Yeah right!" he said. "You're trying to find Moonstar! Well you'll have to get by me first!" He held out his hands and his eyes rolled back. He slammed his foot into the floor causes it to shake violently.

Piotr stood his ground because he was so heavy from his metal armor. He grabbed Tabitha's shoulders to help get her up. She glared at Avalanche and threw several explosives at him. He jumped out of the way and ran towards them.

"You gotta be kidding!" Tabitha said jumping aside throwing more explosives.

Piotr ran to him and with one swift blow he hit him on the back and knocked him unconscious.

"Heh, that was easy," she said.

Piotr picked up Lance's limp body and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said.

"Danielle is in the room at the end of this hall," she said. "Be ready."

The two walked down and hall and slowly opened the door that led to Danielle's room. Inside she was sitting at a desk reading a book. She quickly turned around when she heard her door open. Tabitha formed an explosive and threw it at a shelf above her head. The shelf fell and hit Danielle's head causing her to lose consciousness.

"Quick thinking," Piotr said collecting another body to carry around.

"I had to," Tabitha replied. "I couldn't let her act first."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rogue, Remy, and Wanda made their way into the basement. It was very dark so Wanda again used her powers to force the lights on. "Okay, Pietro! Come out!" she growled.

Instead of Pietro's sissy "Ahh! Wanda!" cry, they heard a girly shriek coming from behind a pile of boxes.

Gambit laughed and charged a card. "Come on out, monsieur Toad," he taunted. "We ain't gonna hurt y'."

Wanda stuck out her hand and caused the boxes to move aside which made him shriek louder if that was possible.

"Wow," Rogue said.

Toad was frozen from terror. "W-W-W-W-Wanda!"

"You all here will pay for sending me to that other world!" she snarled.

"No! Don't kill him!" Rogue said.

"Why!" Wanda snapped back.

"Because it's not the rahght thang ta do!" Rogue answered.

"Really!" Wanda replied. "Well was it the right thing for him to side with Mystique while she killed billions of people including your brother!"

"But we're not evil!" Rogue said. "We can't stoop as low as them!"

While the women were arguing, Gambit walked over to Toad and grabbed his arm. "Y' be comin' wit' us," he said.

"S-Sure!" Toad replied.

Wanda glared at Toad and then at Rogue. "Fine!" she said. "He'll live for now!"

With a tense feeling in the air they finally continued. Remy had a tight grip on Toad's arm and Rogue and Wanda said nothing to each other as they walked through the basement.

"Y-Your professor is behind that door!" Toad said pointing a shaky finger to a door in front of them.

"Yeah, we know," Remy said.

Rogue ran to the door and quickly opened it. Xavier was sitting in an empty room unconscious with a device on his head that made it so he could not contact anyone telepathically. She ran to him and took the headpiece off.

"Professor?" she said. "Wake up!"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around at everyone in the room.

"Thank, God!" he said. "We have to hurry! Mystique is - - -"

"We know," she said. "Everyone's go it covered."

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Jean," Remy answered. "She be alive!"

"What!" Xavier gasped.

Rogue proceeded to tell Xavier everything that had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ha! I knew you'd be here!"

Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Pyro had found themselves face to face with Quicksilver. The fast mutant had a big smirk on his face when he found them trying to get to Forge's room.

"In case you, like, haven't noticed," Kitty said. "You're up against me, Phoenix, Nightcrawler, and Pyro!"

"I'm not scared!" he said. "I just wish Rogue was with you so I could kill her for killing my father!"

"Shut up!" Kurt spat. "Leave Rogue out of zis!"

"Ohhhh little brother to the rescue?" Pietro mocked.

Jean held out her hand and lifted him into the air.

"Hey! What the!" he gasped.

"Ya might have thrown us into a dimension, kill all the humans, and let us repeat from the past over again," Pyro said readying his flamethrowers. "But one thing we've learned is how to take down traitors like you quickly!" He shot a flame ball at Pietro making him to slam into a wall and lose consciousness.

"Seriously," Kitty said. "It's funny they don't know we have the advantage. We've down this before and know what to expect. Only difference is that this time around we've run into a different member of the Brotherhood."

"Wait here," Jean said. "I'll get Forge."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope I run into Sabretooth again," Logan said. "So we can finally finish this."

"Logan," Storm said. "Umm……..never mind."

They continued searching room after room trying to find Mystique, but no luck so far. How many rooms were in this blasted place anyway?

They walked in silence for the longest time. Ororo wanted to say something to Logan, but she could not get it out. She had fallen in love with him and wanted to know if he felt the same. Doubt it, she thought. She also wanted to know why he and Sabretooth always had to fight. She wanted it to end too, but she did not want it to end in bloodshed.

"Logan, there's something I want to ask you?" she began, but did not get to finish when Logan held his hand up and started sniffing the air.

"Sabretooth," he growled.

Ororo looked around nervously. She did not see him, but Logan smelt him and he was never wrong on his senses.

"Come out, you coward!" Wolverine said unleashing his claws.

"As you wish," Sabretooth appeared from one of the rooms and smiled at Logan and Ororo. "How did you get out, Wolverine?"

"I'm not telling you!" Wolverine said. "No time for talk! Let's finish this!"

"Fine by me!" Sabretooth agreed charging at the two.

Ororo flew into the air and sent a bolt of lightning down on Sabretooth. He staggered backwards, but quickly recovered. Logan stabbed him in the stomach with his claws. Sabretooth growled and pushed Wolverine back. Ororo summoned a blanket of ice on Sabretooth when he tried to go after Logan again. Sabretooth burst through the ice and glared at Storm.

"Got a girlfriend to defend you?" he asked.

Logan said nothing and just gave him an icy glare.

"I see," Sabretooth said. "I'll kill her in front of you then!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mystique watched the monitors and saw that her team was being badly defeated.

"Xavier is free," she said. "I got to get out of here."

She opened a window and changed into a raven. She flapped her wings and flew away as fast as she could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabretooth was getting ready to strike again until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He grasped his head and fell to his knees.

"W-what?" Logan asked.

"Xavier!" Storm smiled. "They found him!"

Sabretooth gave one more glare at Logan before he too lost consciousness.

The Brotherhood had been captured and Mystique's plan to kill the humans had failed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: The reason why the battles were rushed is because I didn't wanna draw them out since there was already a chapter similar to this one. Anyway, the next chapter will be happier after all the drama that's happened thus far!


	22. Rest

Chapter XIX: Rest

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally everyone got to rest for a little while. The X-Men had captured everyone in the Brotherhood except for Mystique. She was the only one to escape and even Jean could not pinpoint her location, but that was okay for now. For now they just needed some rest.

When everyone returned home Rogue had Hank check on her to make sure her baby was okay. Thankfully the baby was just fine. She and Remy were so happy to hear and news and Rogue agreed with Hank about getting plenty of rest and not going anywhere for a while.

Hank and Xavier built a special cell in the mansion to hold Toad, Lance, Pietro, and Sabretooth in. John would often visit them and laugh in their faces calling them "caged animals" a lot. He also loved the looks on their faces when he told them that he would be joining the X-Men. He was not big on the protect humans thing, but he knew the X-Men would never chuck him in a weird world and leave him there to die.

Kitty spent most of her time with Kurt. After losing him once, she was terrified it would happen again so she stayed with him as much as she could. Kurt, of course, did not mind at all. He loved Kitty being around him. It was very comforting. They spent most of their time cuddled on a couch watching movies. They did not want to watch regular TV because almost everyday there was a report on mutant mischief or weird things happening in public. They did not care for this. They had been through enough as it was.

Logan had avoided Ororo a lot lately. Ever since he had shown her how much he cared for her. She understood, but at the same time was sad. He was never good at opening up and showing his feelings towards people. She would be patient and let him come to her when he was ready.

All the other mutants decided that they would sit out the future battles for now. They knew it was far from over since Mystique was still out there. Forge went back home because he needed a mental and physical break from everyone and everything. Wanda decided to stay with the X-Men because she still wanted revenge on Mystique. She would not forgive her so easily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Midnight,

Wanda walked into Hank's lab where the Brotherhood was being held. She wanted to confront Pietro. She was careful not to make too much noise. She did not want to wake the prisoners. She planned to unlock the door and let only Pietro out. She knew she could keep him from taking off and she knew she could get him back into the cell easy. She wanted to talk to him alone without the other listening. She put in the pass code and used her powers to drag Pietro out. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw her.

"Wake them up and I _will _kill you," she sneered.

She closed the door when she had her brother out. She put a firm grip on his arm and they walked out of the room and into the hall.

"You better tell me why you did all this crap to me!" she demanded glaring at him hard.

"I-I never wanted any of that to happen to you, sis!" he replied honestly and with fear. "But what could I do? Mystique would have killed me!"

"So sacrifice me instead!" she said even angrier than she was before.

His pale eyes were full of absolute fear now. He knew his sister was far more powerful than he was and when she was angry, bad things happened. "I knew you would survive!" he said finally. "Don't you realize how powerful you are! Nothing can stop you!"

"That is a pathetic excuse!" she spat.

"Wanda, please listen to me!" he pleaded. "The truth of the matter is that I've been thinking. I want to join the X-Men and get revenge on Mystique for what she did to you."

"Liar!" she yelled.

When she yelled the halls light came on and she saw Jean and Xavier approaching them.

"What is going on?" Jean asked.

"Pietro _says _he wants to join us," Wanda answered. "But I think he's lying." She glared at her brother again crossing her arms over her chest.

"He is telling the truth," Xavier said putting his fingers together.

"What!" Wanda asked her mouth hanging low.

"We probed his mind," Jean explained. "And we found out he wants to avenge his sister and join us. However, you two have joined for the wrong reasons. We do not get revenge. We do justice. When we go after Mystique, I do not either one of you to try and kill her. It's happened once and it won't happen again."

"Whatever," Wanda said waving her hand in disregard for what Jean said. "I'm going to bed." She stormed off leaving Xavier, Jean, and Pietro.

"Pietro, would you like to share a room with John since you two are comrades?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, sure," Pietro said still shocked out Wanda's outburst.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hiya, mate!" John said happily when Pietro walked into his room. "I see ya decided to join the X-Men as well!"

"Yeah, but they know we only did it for revenge," Pietro said with a tired look as he sat down on his bed. "Wanda and I just got lectured by Xavier for it."

"Ouch! Glad I missed it," John replied with a wink. He put his hands on the back of his head and sighed. "The X-Men are boring, but at least we ain't gotta worry 'bout getting stabbed in the back."

"Yeah," Pietro nodded half listening to John. He always did have a talent of yacking when people were tired and just wanted quiet.

"Oh yeah, that Amara girl sure is hot!" John said sitting up. "No pun intended mate!"

"That girl who creates fire?" Pietro asked.

"Aye!" John sighed. "I think she likes me!"

"Maybe," Pietro yawned. "Here's an idea. Why don't ya shut up so we can get some sleep?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day,

Everyone felt a little uneasy about Pyro, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch being part of the X-Men, but when Xavier and Jean explained to them that they were being sincere, they could not argue or object. Xavier did warn them though about Wanda's anger. He told them she was highly dangerous when angry and that they needed to help her with it. Anger can destroy a person. She needed to work on hers badly.

On a brighter note, Rogue and Remy was still trying to pick a name for their baby. It was difficult since they did not even know if the baby was going to be a boy or girl. Remy kept telling her it was going to be a boy, but Rogue was sure the baby would be a girl. Remy kept asking Jean to tell them, but she would only say, "Just because I am a telepath does not mean that I am going to tell you. You two will just have to wait like normal people."

"She be a stick in de mud," Remy grumbled as he and Rogue continued picking names.

"Well she does have a point," Rogue replied. "Ah kinda like the name Bekka."

"Oliver," Remy argued. "'Cause he gonna be a boy."

"Bekka."

"Oliver."

"Bekka."

"Oliv- - -" Remy stopped when Rogue gave him a death glare.

"B-Bekka," he stammered.

"That's better," she said smiling at her victory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurt and Kitty sat in the kitchen eating an afternoon snack. They did this everyday. While everyone was either at school or hanging out outside they spent their time together eating afternoon snacks.

"What should we do today?" Kitty asked as she finished eating.

"Dunno," Kurt answered looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and looked at her. He remembered when he asked Rogue if he should propose to her after they escaped and she told him it was a good idea. It really was. They had escaped and he got a second chance at life. It was now a perfect time to ask Kitty to marry him.

"V-Vell I v-vas wondering," he started sweating. "I-If you vanted t-t-t-to marry me after as zis is truly over."

She said nothing and looked at him with a blank expression.

'Oh Gott, did I just screw up!' he thought. 'Keety, please say somezing!'

"Yes," she finally answered grinning.

He sighed for relief and smiled back. She looked so happy now. He was glad. Happiness was all he ever prayed for.

"I haven't got a ring yet," he confessed.

"That's okay," she said walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck. "You don't need a ring to be engaged. I don't need one as long as I have you."

He smiled and brought her closer to him. "Ja, you'll have me forever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

Prexistence: LOL I know I'm evil And thanks for giving me the names of Rogue and Remy's kids!

Moonfirefairy: It's okey! He lived!

SickmindedSucker: I know. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to kill her again.

roguelebeau : It's far from over!

Kittypryde15: YES!


End file.
